


The void

by EIRHernandez



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Forests, Gema - Freeform, Hegel, Human Gems (Steven Universe), Los caminantes, Los dandy's, Mexican Character, Mexico, Rigo Tovar, Romance, Slice of Life, Supe perder, adobe house, black garnet, humanization, los Dandys, mexican music, oh que gusto de volverte a ver, tall woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 39,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EIRHernandez/pseuds/EIRHernandez
Summary: This was born out of a discussion: can garnet fall in love with a human? The result was this fic. Garnet gets turn into a human and she gets trapped in a pocket dimension of nothingness...but she is not alone. leave coments and review please.





	1. The nothingness

Little by little, everything became clearer. I was in a room or as close to a room to what I could distinguish thought my eyes, all was still to fuzzy. I pushed myself with my right arm so I will be semi sited, still rubbing my eyes. Inhaling a little I let out a sigh…then I inhaled again and breathed. This was the first signal that something was wrong, I had never needed to breathe before, being a Gem I didn't had a respiratory system or a biological functional one for that matter, but here I was taking my first breaths of air. That was the moment when I realized something that I had not noticed before, my hands weren't purple or red for that matter, they were dark skinned, like the ones that I had seen in the pizza family, the one that my Steven likes to eat and talk to. Then something horrible crossed my mind. Slowly I turned my hands I needed to see my palms. Bit by bit I turner my palms, my pulse racing, for first time experimenting the biological effects of anxiety. I confirmed my darkest thoughts at the moment: my gems were gone.

-No, this can't be, how can this be possible? - I ask to no one. This didn't make any sense, I was human. I couldn't phantom why this happened, but here I was, sitting and breathing with a pulse that feels like was about to cause me a headache –Great, my first biological ailment- I groaned as I grabbed the sides of my head trying to regain my calm. As soon as my head got better I pushed myself up. Then I realized other things: I was dressed in what appeared to be black pants, a white shirt of light material like the pants. The pants were pleated on the front with a black simple belt to secure them at my waist which was fitted but not tight. The legs of the pants I notice were a little lose but not baggy. They looked like pants that I once saw in musical were the human men danced and wore tuxedos (or was it francs?). I give my first step and feel something in my feet: there were shoes. They were simple, black and slip on (Moccasins?).

After discovering that I was clothed, I began to search my pockets to see if I had something else that I had not seen. My only discovery was a pocket watch. I was golden and the mechanism was in display trough a clear center.

If I trusted the watch then it was 12:30 pm…not that I could tell by the constant light in the…vast space. The place where I was looked like an infinite white void, I could put my sight and don't see a thing. I decided that, either I will find something or starve, so I began to run to the spot in front of me. I had very little room to decide, so running was best idea by default.

I woke up feeling greatly disoriented, closing my eyes a little because the light hurt them, I suspected that I had been sleep or unconscious for a long time because of that. I slowly sit myself and crossed my legs, put my elbows in my knees and rubbed my eyes that were adjusting to the light. Then I notice were I was: it was a large white space. My first thought was that it remembered me of a large storage building padded white; the floor was as white as everything, giving the aspect of continuity. I rise myself up and looked I very direction; there was no end to the whiteness that I saw so I decided to walk. I realize that I had 3 days, 4 tops before thirst got me so walking was as good an idea as I got.

As I began my walk I thought to myself what I could remember. I know that I went to sleep and… nothing more. It was weird; I could not recall what happened to get me here. Maybe I was kidnapped, but who could do that to me was complete outside of my realm of thought: who could possible need a school teacher? That is without mention the strange place where I was, which looked to be limitless.

It must have been an hour because I discover to my shock that if rightly, I did not had my pocket watch with me or my cell phone the amount of steps that I give feel like an hour; that or I am very out of shape to get tired for an hour of intense walking. Then I saw it.

There was a figure coming close to me. At first I just stood there, looking straight ahead to see if I could distinguish something. Little by little the figure took shape. It was a woman; correct that, a huge woman. While at my 1.84 m I wasn't nothing out of the ordinary, especially whit my family (Papa lalo was 1.97) I considered myself comfortably tall. This woman was huge. I will say that she was about Papa lalo height. She had very long legs, if I used 34 inseam in my pants and considered myself a little leggy, this woman must use 36 to 38 inseam. She was wearing black pants, white shirt. She was black. Her hair was very curly creating a little fluffy ball in her head. I remember a cousin that had hair like that which I called "wire hair". I smiled little. I thought that at least won't be alone so I saluted her as she was arriving

-Buenas tardes- I told her in my most gentle tone possible…and nothing happened. I suspected that maybe she was tired; mostly because she was sweating and after she stopped she began to take long breaths while she checked out a golden pocket watch that she pull out of her pocket while checking her pulse. So I tried again.

-Hola? - I tried this time. No luck.

-Señora? - still nothing.

-Señorita? joven?, muchacha?... Muchita? - Maybe I exaggerated with the last one. Then it hit me… maybe she does not speak Spanish, so I prepared myself to talk when she said.

-Lo entiendo claramente- She said with the most calm and pleasant tone that I ever heard.

After running straight without rest I finally saw something. There was a figure moving towards me. Suddenly the figure stopped and did not move anymore. I keep running and the closer I got the more clearly I realize that the figure was human: it was a men. He was wearing grey pants that looked of a very coarse material, black boots, a thick black belt with a belt buckle that looked old and tarnished, he had black hair combed to the back but it was slightly curly. He looked taller than Greg, judging by how I dint completely dwarf him like I did to every single person in Beach City. In a couple de minutes I was in front of him. The rush of energy that I had initially was gone and I realized that I was very tired. I pulled my watch to look at the time and saw that it was the 2 pm: I have been running for 1 and a half hours. I was sweating, my shirt drenched in my fluids and my pulse rated around 172 beats (for that is what I calculated using the clock second hand). That was the moment when I hear that the man was speaking to me. I accidentally had ignored him during my private check up.

I listen him speak, just to learn that due the fact that I was no longer a gem, I did not had anymore the proper universal translator. But I did not spend millenniums on earth without learning a thing or two about human languages, so I chose my word carefully and said this: "Lo entiendo claramente".

I was glad that she understood me, so I was prepared to talk when she follow up with:

-Sabe ingles? - She asked calmly

-Yo…yes, yes I know how to speak English- the language was easy and in the "North" were I lived the language was considered eventual fate and second nature… that and my father put me thought long classes so I could speak the language properly. I asked her:

-Would you like me to keep talking in English?-

-Yes-she answered me… which was then followed by a long awkward pause because I did not know what to ask then.

-Who are you, what is your name…Mr.? - She tentatively asked.

-Oh, well I am Isidoro Mendoza Zubia, school teacher, and you are? - I said extending my hand towards her.

-Garnet- she said taking my hand and giving me a small smile.

-Garnet what? I mean your last names are? - asked and something funny happened. She stopped smiling and after a couple of seconds she answered back.

-Hegel, Garnet Hegel- she said in the most serious tone.

-Hegel… your last name is Hegel? - I asked hand over my mouth so I could not show my internal debate. In one side, that could be a lie, after all she did not look to German to me but in the other hand only a terrible liar could come out with such a strange for not to say bizarre combination of names… Garnet Hegel…really? - Well miss Garnet…what is going on? - I asked the one question that I needed answers the most. She looked at me, then to the vast and infinite whiteness that surrounded all and looking me in the eye finally answered.

-I am not sure, it could be said that you know as much as I do- she said half serious half…annoyed. It looked like this was a mid inconvenient for her.

-You don't look to bother with this situation- I inquire.

-Lets walk; maybe we find something, food, shelter, water or someone else-she said commandingly. Maybe I pushed to far my questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchita is a contraction, and slang so to speak in North México. it roughly means, little young girl. Muchacha means young girl or lady.
> 
> When he says North, he means mosty the North parts of México, yes the guy is Mexican.
> 
> He is not young, next chapter they will disscus more of that. proof of that is that he decide to walk not to run.
> 
> Garnet is in good shape...but not marathon shape, she run around 15 to 20 k, for 1.5 hours that is very decent shape but not olympic level one. here is how i think she would look like


	2. They are not there

It must have been about 30 minutes when I ask to stop to rest a little. I began to understand Greg when he would get tired after a long run or said that he was starving. I could feel the huger. My stomach was beginning to make sounds begging for food. The rest more than anything to calm my legs that were completely spend, my tights hurt for the effort, my feet were beginning to feel weird and my head was beginning to pound. I had never expected humans to be this fragile. I knew that humans could die if they fall of great heights, that a good placed punch from me means the end of one of them or that, they needed of food to survive, but this was different all together.

I lay down in the floor resting acclimating my respiration and clearing my mind. Maybe concerting this with sapphire and ruby will be more productive. The calm engulfed me, there I was in the calm that was my mind, I stopped to listen the conversation that was Ruby and Sapphire… and waited for as long as my calm let me. I was alone; I could feel them inside me, part of me, but could not hear their voices anymore. The conversation was interrupted and there was only Garnet. I could feel the tears in my eyes, what if I had lost them forever, what if I never find my way back to Steven, Pearl or Amethyst. Why if I lived my whole mortal existence trapped here, in a colorless and empty world. If something happened to my loved ones, to those that are my responsibility. I needed to get back to return.

I rise up to realize that Isidoro was watching me with concern in his eyes. He was sit a meter from me and then I realized that he had lent me his jacket. Carefully I picked up the garb to give it back to him when I realized something: I stunk. The sweat had dried out and I could feel parts of my shirt stuck to my body. I needed a shower and new clothes or to be able to clean the ones that I had.

-are you ok? You sleep for a while and you were twisting and turning- he told me looking at me after I gave his jacket back.

-Yes, I was just having a bad dream—that wasn't a lie completely.

-well, if you feel rested we can walk a little or we can past the night?—he said looking at the sky… or what pass for sky in this place. It was hard to tell what time was without checking my watch so I pulled it out. If when I meet him was at the 2 pm now it was the 7 pm.

-You told me that I sleep for a while, its 7 pm now, that is a good 5 hour of sleep…why don't you wake me up sooner?—I asked baffled by why he did not attempt to wake me up

-you looked tired and to be honest I tried but you simply were unable to wake up—he said a little ashamed of himself.

-well maybe it will be a good idea to rest for the…- then my stomach betrayed me and produced a clear sound that I heard…and was pretty sure that he heard to.

He looked at me and quickly turned his head from my sight…! He was laughing at me! One hand obviously covering his mouth, other grabbing his stomach bending to the front. This was one of the most humiliating moments of my entire existence.

-Stop that—I told him firmly and for the first time (baring some exceptions) I raise my voice obviously angry and annoyed.

-Ya,ya hombre, no te encalabrines que…I mean, calm down girl, I also very hungry, but the timing of your stomach was really funny, I mean, you so proper and serious whit a stomach that roars for food—he said while using his hand like he was calming a kid or a !Dog!

-still no reason to mock me—still hurt from my dignity being betrayed by a simple biological involuntary phenomenon.

-well miss Garnet…you are miss or Mrs.—he asked curios and trying to change the subject. I reasoned the question, I in one side Sapphire and Ruby were a relationship, for which I am the representation, but in the other side they were no longer present, I was Garnet. No future vision, no communication, no gem. Just Garnet the human.

-Miss, with that is enough—I said.

-well, I even find weird to call you by your name, maybe… I will think about what I will call you, is just weir from where I come from to call someone by their name, I don't even get called by my name that often.—he said with sincerity

-what they call you?—I asked curious. Which place will be considered weird to call someone by their name?

-different things, for example my name is Isidoro, so a lot of people in the block where I live call me Chilolo as a term of endearment or pet name. my students call me teacher Mendoza or the same but with Zubia, my mother always told me Mijo only reverting to my name, not my full name, when she was angry at me (witch mean that I was as good as death). Some of my childhood friends still call me Lalo. And there is the business with my second name..—

-Wait, you never told me that you had a second name—I said a little bothered by the fact.

-well at the time I was a little intimidated by the situation and by you—he answered

\- Why me?—why he would be intimidated by me if I have been trying to be as calm as I can

-You are a huge woman, not even a skinny one, you look like could be a great boxer—he said with a voice trying to make that a compliment. I take it.

-well I am massive compared to a lot of people…how tall are you?—I said suddenly getting a new piece of information about me.

-about 1.84 m—he said.

-Could you stand a little I want to see something—he then stood up and waited to me to get up. I walked to him and then I realized. I was smaller. I was between 12 to 15 cm bigger but not close to the dimensions that I reached when I was a gem. Well at this point that is not that bad.

After that he offered his jacked to roll so it could be a pillow for me. I tried to desist but he insisted, saying that it will be improper to let a woman sleep in those conditions otherwise. I accepted so we will not discuss more. He for his part tock of his shirt and stayed in his white undershirt, using his shirt as a pillow… considerably less fluffy than mine but it was better than being in the floor.

I just looked up, thinking what could possibly have happened to us: maybe we were kidnapped, this room looked more and more like the ones that Pearl and Amethyst use in the temple. But unlike that place we had no control. I tried to thin in something to appear but nothing, the place remained unchanged, unmoved and completely devoid of anything that could help us. I sigh, and turned my head to where Isidoro was sleeping. He was already deep sleep and look at pace. He had not lost anything yet and I hope that it will stay like this for a long time. Tomorrow we continue with this walk and maybe get some food, we used one day and my body keep telling e that we are running out of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In México is considered odd or weird to call someone by their give name. it sounds rude and not personal enough. pet names are regular so his grandfather name was not Lalo but Isidoro. calling yuor granfather whit the "Papá" plus his/her pet name is common. it will mean father + pet name because in that way you are saying that he is superior to your father in autority.


	3. Not quite a mother

Slow at the beginning, but bit by bit, I enter again the realm of the living…so to speak. Again rubbing my eyes and letting them adjust to the natural light of the "space" were we reside at the moment. Pulling up to a sitting position I survey every direction: nothing had changed, the place was still a vast and limitless place of nothingness. Sighing, I stood up and looked where Isidoro was sleeping. He was still deep sleep with his head turned to the left side, one hand over his stomach and the other resting to his side. I walked toward him and kneel and with my left hand pushed him by the shoulder to wake him up. He then began to stir but refused to wake up. I tried again and he turned himself contrary to me and he said in annoyed voice:

-no frieguen que es sabado—and refused to turn around trying to go back to sleep. I was completely shock… first by the expression... What did it mean "Friegues"? The tone said that probably it wasn't a good thing to say but nonetheless I persisted. Finally he violently sat up and said nearly screaming:

-como joden hombre, que no ven que…- he stopped and looked to me then to the place and finally to me—so it was not a dream—he finally concede, looking at me in the eye for some sort of falsehood that he could not see.

-yes, all is real—I told him, even thought I shared the same feeling of completely hope that this maybe was a weird dream, a moment of loss of control over one meditation by a over distracted ruby… but it was real, we were trapped in the nothing.

After that he pushed himself up and after a slow chat about the plans for today, we decided to keep walking… if nothing could come out of this last effort we will wait, it was our second day so walking give us a little advantage: we will spend less energy and in the process, avoid for the moment the expenditure of our energy so we don't starve so soon.

I was beginning to feel the effects of the lack of water and food, my head was hurting, and my stomach was constantly demanding some kind of food and my mouth feel dry… I had must have lost a big deal of my body water in that single run yesterday and looking at my clock I realized that it was about 2 pm. I turned and told Isidoro that we were resting a little. He agreed and he promptly sat in the ground and crossed his legs under him. I followed suit and then both were sited there, looking at the ground thinking about this predicament. He was the first to speak:

-So girl, what do you supposed that happened to us?—he asked looking straight to me and moving his hand. That was curious as he asked the question he put his palm up in direction to me, then as he was saying his inquire he rotated his hand from the wrist and at the end he suddenly stopped the motion. After a lot of carefully thought I said what was my hypothesis at the time.

-we are trapped in a limitless empty space, there is ground but not sight of the sky, the light comes from every site but from no place at the same time, there is air but not tress or ventilations shafts. Apart from the clock I cannot tell the time but by the time I said that we had about 1 to 2 days tops in time before we starve—I told him in al seriously.

-Don't worry, we will probably die of thirst first—he said with a light laugh…witch died out because he was waiting for mine I suppose.

-Probably you are right about thirst—I answered back. I think that he tried to lighten the mood but I did not get why… was he not afraid to die? He then asked me something that I had not expected.

-do you have family or friends? I mean, is there someone who will miss you and maybe try to get you back?—he asked.

I had already contemplated this option. If Steven, Pearl or amethyst notice my absence, they probably could chalked it up to some private mission that I undertaking… which is bad news to me because there have been periods of absence of more than a week. By the time that they notice something is wrong I will be long death. The sole thought unnerved me greatly, Steven needs me, and Pearl and Amethyst need my leadership. My family needs me.

-I had some ones to come back—I finally said after time thinking my answer—but they are used to me being in "long trips"—it was not a lie.

-Who are them, your family?—he asked.

-It can be said that—I answered with a smile… yes; actually they were my family as far as I was concerned.

-then you need to go back, if there is something that I can do to help I will do it, don't worry girl—he said immediately.

-thank you—I said and the venture to ask him—why you call me girl?—I asked more than curious, I mean, he explained to me that in his country its weird to be call by your given name, but I found really intriguing to be called a girl.

-well… you look very young… I mean how old are you?—then he suddenly said—sorry for that it was out of line—that was interesting, so asking me my age was too much for him?

-I am… 33 years old—I said, maybe with a couple of zeros more it will be less inaccurate—how old do I look?—I asked curious because I could not see how my human me looked like.

-That is more of less the age that I thought maybe late 20s—he said moving his hand again like he tried to shush a dog.—but tell me, this people have a name?—he asked obviously trying to change the subject.

-Steven, Pearl and Amethyst—I answer back.

-So you have a boyfriend—he said understanding, but very wrong.

-No Steven the child of Rose that has live with Pearl and Amethyst science a long time ago—I said to him.

-Who is Rose—he asked, his curiosity and interest perked out—Is she the mother of Steven?—he asked crossing his arms and leaning towards me staring me.

-Yes she is Steven Mother, but she is not with us… not science Steven was born—I told him feeling a little sad for the memory.

-I am sorry to hear that, dying at birth and never seen her baby must be horrible… but the father? Did he just make the kid and go?—the last bit said with what I could see that was a bit of anger.

\- no he… we had an agreement of sorts, there were things that we… considered he could not teach him that we and only we could—this was getting to uncomfortable to me and was about to cut the conversation when he asked.

-I think I understand, he was from different class to her and you think that he could not properly take care of him—he said.

-Yes, that is pretty close—it certainly was a way to see the peculiar situation that Steven was part of. I internally sigh for he gives me the out of this awkward talk.

-So you and Perla and Amethyst are the mother of Steven?—he then asked and said.

-Rose was the mother, we only take care of him and raised him to this day—I corrected him.

-that sounds like you are a mom girl—he said smiling.

-Steven is not my kid…-I begin to say but he interrupted me.

\- You take care of him, you make the kid that he is today, that sounds like the kind of things a mother does, just Because Rose give birth to him does not make her the mother of Steven at least to me—he said raising his hands, palls in direction to me like trying to placate me—I can prove it that you are Steven mom.. Do you love this kid?—he asked with the most Sirius of voices that he could muster.

That question was easy but answered it will give him the reason. So the problems was, giving him the right and admit the obvious or… deny it and insult to my eyes Rose memory by taking the title of mother from her. Before I could answer he said.

-The one who is silent concedes and you Garnet are Steve mommy—he told with finality in his voice. That was annoying. It must have show because he said quickly.—don be bothered by that, I am sure that Rose will be grateful to had someone that took care of her child, and to be honest you got certain maternal air to you—he told me… which I think was meant to be compliment.

-thank you I guess—I said, not sure if I deserved the title—but still…- the something happened.

To the right of where we were sitting we saw something rising from the ground. Like the ground was growing a protuberance, as white as everything. Slowly the form took a cubic shape… it was a computer. I turned to see Isidoro to see if he was seen the same thing as I did. He stared to the transformation that took place and slowly he turned his head towards me, and with the most baffled expression he muted with his lips what I think must have sounde like: "Cabron jijo de puta, viste eso?".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tes:
> 
> friegues means more or less, to bother but said in a very rude way... think like he was sayin don't be so fucking annoying that is saturday.
> 
> "Cabron hijo de puta", he pronounced with a thick north mexican accent so he said the word hijo (son) like jijo, the word puta (whore or bitch) was pronouced fast. this expresion is similar t saying "son of a bitch" or "son of a whore" is a very serious and impolite expresion in México.
> 
> Culturaly Garnet is wasting her time trying to fight the notion that she is not the mother of Steven in the eyes of Isidoro. He will forever see her as his mother and nothing will change that.
> 
> If you ask if Isidoro is not afraidto die... well he is, but only in the self preservation sence. Culturaly in México you learn from childhood to accept that you will die. in fact he is less concern nowthat he could die than he is if Garnet does not make it. To him she has the more to return to (she has a kid).


	4. The first day

There was no doubt. There was a computer in front of us. It was as white as the rest of our surroundings and looked fused with the floor… or part of it, there was not clear union where it began and where it finished. The monitor was around my chest area and there was a keyboard equally fused to the sole monolithic computer in front of us. I did not look at Isidoro but I could hear when he began to move to get up. I to begin to rise and finally both were standing in front of the computer. I feel a touch in my right shoulder and I turned my head to see what Isidoro wanted.

-What do you think?—he asked me with his hands resting in his hips head looking up to my eyes, moving his head In direction to the computer that was in front of us.

-Is a computer—I said, in all honestly there was not more to it… unless it was a question about why there was a computer in the middle of the nothing.

-yes but why one computer just will burst out of the ground I mean…- then the monitor began to sound… it was begin to turn on. In the monitor flashed a image of a turtle (or tortoise?) And there was… a big set of gothic letters that said "hello".

Isidoro looking at the computer, then to me then to the computer slowly began to walk to the computer and finally said after a short pause.

-maybe we should answered back—he suggested.

-I write—I offered

Thinking about what I could ask to the computer in our situation I formulated a long series of inquires to the machine. Where are we? What or who are you? Why are we here? And how can we get out? I hope that those questions will have a good answered because it became painful to wait. Nearly 2 days without food or water, sleeping in the ground and with little to no rest was getting unbearable, not to mention the genuine dread that maybe we were going to die in this place.

After 5 minutes the computer answered in a large text that read as it follows:

"You are in a pocket dimension, separated from every other one, the air that you breathe is the first air to exist in this dimension, and the light is the first light that this place has ever seen. This pocked dimension was created by me who could be called Mr. X to avoid future attempts at revenge from either of you, is not the first time that something like this happens and probably will be better if you don't not completely know who I am, which leave us to the second question. I am to you Garnet (yes I know who you are) what can be called a reality warping being (no not that one) and your friend Isidoro will considered me very close to a God. As for why you are here and how you can get out… well let's said that you are the result of a bet of which the contents are not of your interest. You for that matter don't worry; you will be well tacked care of. You just need to write what you want in this computer and it will appear where you are: food, drinks, furniture, luxuries…everything that you could imagine is at the grasp of your hands. You just have to stay here and you will be fine. Obviously you don't ask to the computer for a way out, or for something that I deemed damaging to the experiment. Nobody gets here and nobody gets out and as a proof of my good will, here is your food… I know that you are very hungry dear. Don worry you won't be missed.

Mr.X

-Look over there—said Isidoro tapping my left shoulder. I turned and saw what he meant. In the left of us was a big bowl filled with meat. The bowl appeared metallic with a silver color and I had little doubt that maybe it was silver. All of this was up over a wood table with two comfy looking chairs also of wood. Then a pitcher appeared with two cups.

-Ribs, cuts and…- he stopped to pour the content of the pitcher in the cup—looks like grape juice—he drank it—is cold and fresh grape juice… girl come here and drink—he hushed me to come closer to the table with his left arm while with his right he pureed the other glass full of juice. As soon as the cup was full he gab it to me. I looked the cup and then I looked him and drank. No wonder every people I commercial act like they touched the glory when they drink their products in the ads that pass between Steven shows. The drink was received by my mouth which such joy that I moaned a little… totally involuntarily. I could feel the cool fall from my throat to my stomach… and nothing else. I understood then that humans don't necessary feel the rest of the biological process that their food has when it enters their body like gems do when we consumed food or drinks. So we sit and began to eat. I taste every piece of the food. Isidoro was eating completely happy.. . He must have been as hungry as I was. After maybe half to an hour we finished. I could barely move. I laid back my head and touched my stomach that was a little bit bigger than before. After 2 days without food or water it was great to finally have some food.

-What do you think is the experiment girl?—Isidoro asked looking at me while he drank his juice without stopping to look at me.

-I think is a social one…maybe…no, probably just a social one… where you looking to the note?—I answered him. An idea crossed my mind but quickly dismissed. The experiment could not be that.

-Well the computer comes to your chest area, so it was still in my line of sight—he said shirking his shoulders—but it bugs me, how long we will be here?—he asked.

-I am not sure—I said with completely sincerity. Not having future vision, not being able to communicate with both Sapphire and Ruby but feeling them without hearing the conversation. I don't know how long we were going to manage to last here.

\- Well I think that we need some basic stuff—he commented in the side after staring me while I was in my mind.

-like what?—I asked. I knew that we needed things but I wonder what he considered vital right now.

\- A shower will be nice, two beds, a couch will be good… and a toilet, after this food we will need it—he said. And then he rise up and walked to the computer and began to write… but before he sucked his fingers to clean them up. After that he typed and a couple of second latter the new furniture appeared. There were two beds and a couch which was curious. It was long, brown and had 2 big pillows in the side, the sitting place looked to be made of 2 long flat pillows well stuffed. I looked at him and asked.

-Why are the beds new but this couch is not?—I asked sitting in the couch and then lying in the couch. After sleeping in the floor, this was incredible.

-because this is my couch—he said patting the back of the couch—now move a little or bend your knees, crane, because I want to sit—and he moved to the left side of the couch. I moved myself a little to the right side of the couch and there. I was with my head resting in the arm pad which was low, knees bend a little forming an angle of 45 grades, he was in the far left head resting in his left hand and elbow in the arm pad. I was so comfortable but it was not to be.

-I need to shower—I said after a couple of minutes. I rise up and walked to the computer to ask for a set of pajamas. I decided to make them red so it will resemble my skin before this happened. A little bit f shampoo and soap. After I gather the necessary I walked to the shower and realized: the shower had no shade.

-Isidoro—I said in a flat tone.

-humm—he grounded from the couch… which he was now laying.

-The shower needs a shade—I told him pointing out the problem.

He slowly rose up to a sitting position looking at me and the shower. Then he said in a casual tone—yes you are right it does not had one—he told me while smiling to me. He kneel in the couch with his elbows supported in the back the couch, hands closed and head rested in his fists.

-would you please go to the computer and ask for one—I said. Gems really never use clothes but I understood that humans were not ok with nudity.

He looked at the computer that was at best 3 meter from the couch—really, but I was so comfortable here—he said at the same time that he collapsed his head and shoulders in the back of the sofa.

-I understand, you are tired—I said and began to give my first step to the computer when he suddenly stood up.

-perate, perate… I was joking girl, you should be less serious—he said walking to the computer and began to type. The shade appeared and I enter the shower. As I began to undress I began to wonder what I looked like. I looked my arm now without my shirt. My arm was long but my forearm muscles were noticeable, as was my muscles in my upper arm. I looked my legs and they looked the same color as my hands and arms: dark skinned. The muscles of my thighs were big but my legs were nowhere near as thick as they were when I was a gem and my waist was thicker. There were other changes but I realized that I probably stood naked to long without turning on the water that Isidoro took notice.

-Are you alright?—he shouted.

-yes I am fine, I just trying to figure out which one was the cold and which one was the hot water—I lied… it was a lot better than saying that I was revising my new body.

-The hot usually is the right side, stand far from the water I don't want you to get burned—he said.

-ok—I told him but I get his advice. While Ruby and Garnet could win stand hundreds of degrees, I was human and to warm water could burn me badly. My first shower went without problems except a little shampoo to the eyes which while painful was not really bad. After me Isidoro took a shower, changing from his grey pants and shirt to a black short and a simple white undershirt, Along with white socks.

As we were getting ready to sleep I wondered aloud—do you think that he could simulated night and day for ous?- I ask to him signaling the perpetual white light ever present.

-I do not know but let me see—he spook while walking to the computer and typing… a couple o seconds later there was darkness only broken y a light blue/gray light, enough to navigate through our new furniture.

-Good night girl—he told to me while he got comfortable I the bed.

-Good night to you Isidoro—I told him now finally feeling tired for the first time. But before I was sleeping I wondered: "You won't be missed". What that phrase meant? The thought unnerved by the implications before drifted to the dream realm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isidoro was playing with Garnet. To him garnet comes across to way to serious.
> 
> dont read to much of the turtle tortoise. i simply like turtles.
> 
> perate is short of the spanish word Esperate wich means wait.
> 
> i still dont know how tall i will make Garnet. gem wise she is abaut 7ft at least. human garnet is tall but i think inthe lines of basketball tall. so what do you think... 194 or the full 200 cm?
> 
> she is build like a volleyball player, she still has wide hips and slim waist... but not in his gem proportions. she still has very long legs. if she sited i the ground with knees huged by his arms, his kees will touch her chin without problem or efort.


	5. Not having future vision sucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Concretero is a person who works in construction. Here in the north is very stereotypical to picture "Concreteros" as guys who are very strong because they carry buckets of concrete or bricks in their hands or backs.
> 
> the guys is 45 years old so to him... Garnet is a youger person.
> 
> Is very common here to have the older generation to tease young people without second tough. Grandmas and grandpas tease their young. and the young people cant do anything because you will be stepping out of line for they are your superiors. the say "el que se enoja pierde" (if you get mad you lose) is very popular. heck people will complain of people like garnet as being to special (too whiny), to weird. him taking a moment to lisent to garnet is really very out of the ordinary from someone like him, it helps that he is of the younger generation.. relative speaking.
> 
> even Greg will be considered to special for he does not tease his son or try to get him mad that much. so for the united states Greg is loving and open,here he will be average to a serious guy if a little bohemian.

After deep thought it was obvious… not having future vision was simply something that I was not prepared to deal with. Being able to see the future, even if it was a little fuzzy, and dark sometimes, muddled like water in a river that has been disturbed by the falling rock, it was better than deal with the great uncertainly of existence. I knew when I was just Sapphire that being able to see the future defined me as a member of the high class in homeworld. Seen the future was me, my function my porpoise…that was until I Sapphire meet Ruby and my mission in life changed, then I meet Rose and I got a new role, adviser to her. I was the one that Rose turned to ask the hard questions. Every battle, every carnage that took place was first planed by rose and gibe my final opinion about the possibilities of success. Fortunate rose was a military genius…most of the time. Sometimes the military fails were impossible to avoid and I shared my thoughts with her who then shouldered the responsibility of the decision. Then, after the demised of rose I took the mantle of leadership. I confess that I not close to being a military genius, not in Rose level, but I considered that I have done an acceptable job at taking the reins of the Crystal Gems. Barring some outbursts with my teammates and some…problems raising Steven and having to train him on top of that. But it was only now that I find myself without my capacity to see even a slight glimpse to the future, which I learned how I relied on my ability from time to time. Is easier to plan strategy when you now the possible outcome, now I did not have that luxury. Which could be annoying even for the smallest of…

-So...Do you give up?—Isidoro asked to me, looking at me, head resting in his hand, elbow in the table. he looked my from that position and then… he turned his head slightly so his sight was now diagonal and began to smile playfully… he was having fun at my expense—or you want to keep the pain going—he asked.

I looked at the board of "monopoly "where there was every property spread across, the dice turned in an 8 and myself knowing that as soon I fell in that one single spot I will be bankrupt. The game could have ended at least 2 hours ago but I keep "hopping" for the lucky number. Sighing I concede defeat. This game could have been easier if I used my future vision at least once.

-it's really necessary for you to mock me?—I asked in the side. I won't lie it was becoming annoying.

-the one that gets angry loses—he said without missing a beat—I mean girl, you could fight back—he said and gave me a light punch I the arm. The he walked to the couch were he picked a book and began to read.

I sat there thinking in the words that he said to me…"the one that gets angry loses". ! He was doing this on porpoise! But why I could not understand the why. I needed answers from him. So I walked to the couch carrying the chair to the form of the couch. I needed those answers.

-Tell me…why you bother me so much—I asked as I sat in front of him.

He lowered his book and looked me like I have seen human adult look kids.

-What do you mean?—he asked. He looked entertained, even curios that I was talking more than usual I guess.

-you constantly mock me, or try to make mad I guess—sometimes I was not sure.

-I treat you not different from how I treat my students or my family…you know my cousins, my nieces or even neighbors—he began to say…confused, this really surprised him.

-you laugh at me when I lose at board games, you call me "gordis"… and the more I asked you to stop the more you keep doing it, you sometimes will wet your hand a little and then walk to me and open rapidly your hands to splash a little water to me and say "look sparky is here"—I took air and continued—and I feel that you see me as a child—I fished.

-I did not know that this really bothers you that much… I mean, that how it always was where I came from—he said sitting hand on his knees and clearly affected—when I was a kid for example, sometimes my "Papa Lalo" would come to me and pick me with his cane, he will keep doing it until he annoyed me or marked me cry, other times he will prank me with food—he told me looking me at the eye, he was nostalgic—there was this time that him told me that a little grain— said putting his fingers really close as trying to show how big the grain was—was mean to be eaten by kids, "is small chamaco" he told me so is not spicy… that was a lie, it burn like hell, I ran up the whole back yard, screaming and crying—he said smiling a little looking up a little—even my dad thought that that was really funny.

-why he did not say anything—I asked really confused—you were his son.

-Do what?—he asked as baffled as I was—it was your dad he could…- but I stopped when he raised his right hand, palm at front.

-Exactly, he was his dad so he could only watch and laugh at me for being so gullible—he told with great casualty.

-I don't get it—I told him firm—you were hurting, he was mean to you…- he ten leaned to me looking at me.

\- he loved me—he said really nostalgic—I remember this time when I found the photo album, I was like 5 years old and there was my "Papa lalo" it was the day of my Baptism, there was "Papá lalo" and "Mama Kika"—he spoke deeply moved—my mom and dad, but in one photo there he was sitting, with his always present white "tejana", he was wearing his brown leather vest, he was holding my hands up with his, I was smiling happy and… he always looked serious in all his photos, know he was really having fun with his grandson—he said – when I was old, I understood that he simply was toying with me like all the people in the north play with kids or with people younger than them—he said matter of fact.

-So, you don't see me as less?—I asked

-No girl of course not, you are after all a person of good—he said—I mean, you take care of your boy so you have a huge responsibility to you. Not to mention that I think that you also take care of your friends or sisters—he asked scratching his head with his right hand—I don't quite remember if I asked you that before.

-let's say that they are both my friends and sisters—I said smiling to myself.

-Well, no, I did not see you as less, sometimes forget that not everything is like in my home country—he said sigh—and I can't help to see you as the young woman that you are after all, I am 45 and you 33—he said naturally.

-yes… you are older than me—biological now maybe.

\- so girl, sorry for the problems that I could cause to you—he said and then paused—you know that girl is just manner of speak?—he asked quickly.

-I know now lalo—I said reaching out to punch him in the arm…a little too hard.

-!Girl watch out… god lord what was your work? Concretero?—he asked rubbing his left arm.

-I am just a healthy girl—I said smiling. He was a little right, answering back feel well.


	6. The house

I learned the first week that my attempts get out of this place were practically fruitless…not that that had stopped me from trying again and again. While I was not as proficient in technology as Pearl was I knew the very basics of gem portals to try to make my own. With a little modification I thought while I sketched in my notebook that I asked, I thought that I could modify the portal to transport us back to… if not Beach city; maybe any place of the world will be good enough. But I needed information so I asked the computer for every possible piece of academic gem technology…which was gave to me which elevated my suspicion greatly. Why this was not accounted as an menace? Then one day I realized the why. Amenssage turned on the computer:

"! Oh sweet Garnet! Really you thought that I would not know what you are trying to do? Creating a portal for yourself is really the project but ultimate pointless. You see, I know what you are trying to do, I know what even is your plan B…and while the plan B is much more plausible it won't do you any good. So just sit and enjoy your long and lasting vacations…take this as a gift. I am assured you that nobody even knows that you left."

With love Mr. X

Needlessly to say… I was…what was the phrase?, really pissed me off.

After our little talk about why he teased me constantly things improved greatly.…or at least that if how I saw it. Soon we got our own routine. After he got a standing wind up clock he put it with the time of my watch and set it t be the time of the lace. Every morning I will rise around 7 and get prepared to run a little… I still wasn't over the fact that I was not able to be as fast and as resistant as a gem. First day of my training I ran 10k which greatly tired me, after that I tried the same the second day just to see that I could and ended up with my legs hurting for 3 days. Isidoro told me that I should not run that much so soon… that better take it slow and build up my resistance. Knowing now that probably I will never be as resistant as a gem I settled to be fit…to human standards. After I recovered I asked for a weightlifting set and some bars to exercise. Isisdoro watch me fascinated by why it was so important to be fit… I recall he told me that I wasn't fat so I did not need the extra work. I just told him that it feel necessary. For a full month that was my routine, wake up at 7 run 5 k then lift weights for 30 minutes and then take a shower. Then eat breakfast with Isidoro who made the food nearly every day. Sometimes he will leave stuff to just warm up in a microwave or cook top oven that we got from the computer. Then lunge and read for a time, maybe talk, then eat and finally at night to have a diner.

I must say that Isisdoro became a very interesting and sometimes weird guy. He always waked up early than me (around 6 or 5:30 am)… but he will get a "concha" or some type of bread that he will eat while sitting at the couch and drink coffee. Every time that I got ready to run I will see him there, sitting eating his bread and drinking his coffee. He will greet me and sometimes I will ask him if he wanted to go for a run… but he always said that his days of running were over. He also had the curios tick of moving his arms and hands while we talked, his hand and arms expressing more than his words sometimes. He also was the one who began to ask for our food: meat, tomatoes, beans, rice, coffee, a lot of different kind of breads, eggs, butter, some spice and some flat bread that he called tortilla made of corn. The tortilla was really interesting. When he ate eggs, they were usually fried in butter and with a side of fried beans with cheese… and he will not use the cutlery that we asked for. He will take a tortilla, pop the yolk of the eggs with the tortilla folded in half, scoop the egg with the tortilla still folded do the same with the beans and scrub the plate with other final one and eat it…all of this without getting dirty his face or his hands. I tried this for couple of times and certainly while unnecessary it was a doable way to eat. He also wondered if he could get a small forest, full with pines because it remembered him of his childhood in Cusihuiriachi, where he would spend his vacations. I told him that I wasn't sure about a forest. He still wonders about it I think. He also asked for a sound system where he sometimes he will hear music: Groups like los Frontera, los Bukis, los terricolas (I snicker at that name) and los angeles negros, soon filled the afternoons the place while he read. Eventually I had to negotiate with him about the music and he relented after nearly a week of discussion that he will play a song and then I will do likewise. He also said sometimes said that we looked like we were squatting in a big warehouse: a kitchen with fridge, cook top oven and sink, the couch and our two beds in one side, the shower just standing there and a toilet that needed a shade just like the shower. It certainly looked like just furniture in the middle of the vast emptiness. This led eventually to one of the weirdest requests for the computer that I had witness at the time.

-Girl—he said lying in the couch holding a book of some sort (he usually read history books).

-yes lalo—I answered back.

-will you like a House?—he asked me now looking to me while I was sitting in my bed.

-A house? Why?—I asked interested a little.

-is just…is just weird to me to live like this—he said moving his right hand pointing to everything that was surrounding us.

-Are you uncomfortable with our living arrangements?—I asked him now looking at him.

-Is just that…everything here looks so sterile I mean…I enjoy what I have I really do but…but after 2 months of living like this it just doesn't it feel normal—he said to me.

-If you want I can ask for a house and we can move there…- I began to said

-don't worry I will do it I just wanted to see if you did not had any inconvenient…with the idea—he said sounding a little embarrassed. And then he proceeds to walk to the computer and type. After a couple of minutes there was a bright light and at 10 m from our position there was a house. It was very tall. The front had 7 steps that lead to a black door. I circled the building. I could see a window in the left side which looked at big yard. I keep walking and saw a part of the building that came out of the back of the house. In all, the house was L shaped with the letter inverted. It was grey and looked to had very thick walls. I looked at him and he looked at the house eyes full.

-I can't believe it—he said.

-what happened lalo?—I asked a little concerned by his reaction.

-This is my grandparent's house…at least a perfect replica—he said walking towards the house—here—he said walking up the steps—my "Papá Lalo" walked down the steps like this—he said while he stood turning to the right side his body, the he slowly lowered his left leg to the lower step and gently he lowered his right leg to the same step with his right hand simulating a cane—come girl, enter—he marked a "come" with his left hand while with his right he opened the door.

The inside looked big to my right there was cabinets and a cook top oven. To my left there was a big kitchen sink and large round table, it must have been around 1.5 to 2 m in diameter. In front there as what maybe was planned to be an island but was now converted in a bar stool of sorts, in the middle there was a space big enough to pass. In the front there was a large closet with six shutter doors made of wood. To my right in this new room was also a big couch of grey color. To my left I saw two chairs made out of whine barrels. I touched the seat it was black leather and with a pattern. In the middle of the left wall there was a curtain that in close inspection I saw was nailed to the part above…how rustic. I parte the curtain in the middle and lowered my had to pass. There I saw 2 steps in the ground in big pieces of stone. I walked down to see Isidoro lying in one bed. At the end of the room in front of me there were 2 beds, one in the left and one in the right. The bed in the right side had a big window with a white curtain while the one I the right was against a wall. Isidoro was in the one of the right. Walking completely inside I looked to my left and saw a door painted in green I opened and saw a bathroom. The shower was in the right and the toilet was I the left. The toilet was of a light tone of green and the inside wall of the shower was also painted green. As I come out of the bathroom I saw the same brown couch that we had outside. Isidoro had no said a word. I walked to see him lying in the bed. He looked at me and said:

-when I was a little kid, my "mama kika" always gave me this bed to sleep…the times that we were visiting my grandparents—he said smiling the most sincere smile that I had seen on him—Garnet—he told me pushing himself up with his elbows—I hope that I had not bother you by…-he began to say but I stopped him.

-you loved this house?—I asked returning the smile

-I passed the happiest time of my life here—he told me

-then is fine…we can live here from now on—I told him.

After that we moved there. And at night while I was sit in one of the barrel chairs (arm folds and all) I heard him singing along a song that was interpreted by a male group with what looked like guitars. I listen up (he said that it was his grandma favorite group):

Tu como piedra preciosa,

como divina joya

valiosa de verdad...

Si mis ojos no me mienten...

si mis ojos no me engañan...

tu belleza es sin igual.

I heard the first verse of the lyrics. His grandmother must have been in love.

Tuve una vez la ilusión

de tener un amor

que me hiciera valer,

luego que te ví, mujer

yo te supe querer

con toditita mi alma.

Very much in love. I looked at the walls of the room and I saw an old photo in black and White. There was a young woman dressed in white with a head wear that looked sheer, at her right there was a man whit a thin mustache, hair slicked back who was grabbing her left hand. Must be them I thought walking to that photo and looking at the date: 1958.

Eres la gema que dios

convirtiera en mujer

para bien de mi vida.

I turned to the curtains that led to the other room. I smiled as he picked volume.

Por eso quiero cantar

y gritar que te quiero

mujer consentida...

Maybe he was waiting for someone outside of here…which was a good reason to try to figure out what was the experiment for other means.

Por eso elevo mi voz

bendiciendo tu nomre

y pidiéndote amor.

I picked off one book from the pile that he had now and looked at the cover: El mundo mediterraneo en tiempos de Felipe II, by Fernando Braudel. I looked at the cover and decided to give it a light read…then I saw one of the maps inside. It looked different that the earth maps that I remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I selected the song from the grup Dandy's. the name is Gema (gem). Lyrics from Güicho Sisneros.
> 
> El mundo Mediterraneo en tiempos de Felipe II is a history book about the mediterranean and the relations that it created in the european nations during the reign of Felipe II.
> 
> The spice that he describes is commonly named chile piquin... is very spicy specialy for a kid.


	7. The forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this season of giving...why not give a whole forest?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isidoro was about to call garnet "condenada hija de tu tisnada madre que te pario" wich is a kid version of SOB. the literal translation will be "damned son of your ashen mother who gave birth to you".
> 
> Concha is a bread with covering and looks like well a shell.

I was thinking the whole night of our 2 moths here (or 67 days according with the calendar made between the 2). And I had a series of ideas about what happen to us…ideas that I had yet to say to Isidoro openly. One of them was that is very probable that we were not only from different locations but from different universes. I corroborated this theory with the help of an atlas which showed me that the geographical composition of Isidoro Country was different that how I knew it originally. On top of that, after a short conversation that Isidoro had with me I got a new piece of information.

-Isidoro—I said to him who was sitting in the table of kitchen, reading a book, window behind him.

-yes girl?—he answered me razing his head from the book at me—what's the matter?—he asked.

\- are those your grandparents?—I asked the photograph on hand.

-no, those are my parents—he said looking at the photo.

-are you sure? Because the date does no check with the age that you said you had—I asked, I needed this piece of information.

-why not? I am 45 so I was born in 1958…a couple of months after the wedding in fact—he said firm.

I mentally counted. 1958 plus 45 told me that he was from the human year 2003…a god 14 years before I was. Plus there was the fact of the map so I asked 2 vital questions:

-Isidoro I need you to answer this truthfully and without any kid of mistake—I said—what date was when you were still in home? What you know of Korea? And how big is México?

Isidoro put his book down and began to think. In 2 minutes he raised his head and answered me.

-It was Friday 28 of February 2003, it was at night, that is why I was sleeping when I wake up here, the second question is weird I mean, I am school teacher which specialty is Mexican matters but I know that Korea is divided in 2, north and south Korea and finally México is a little less of 2 million km in area with the amount disputed in the south sometimes. –he said sure of himself.

That answer was just what I needed to confirm my hypothesis. We were not only from 2 separated times but from separate universes. So the honest thing was to clarify the situation with him…this will complicate my initial plant to get him out of here, not only we were separated by universes but in timelines. So I sat and began saying:

-I need to tell you this. We are no from the same place. I belong to a universe where your Russia has a giant hole creating a gulf, the south of your country no longer exist, Korea is just one country and…this is the most important part…the earth was part of galactic project to be harvested for its resources for a Galactic gem empire which I was part of…a long time before I joined a resistance force. I myself was not a human before I came here, I am the result of…-then he slammed his book in the table. He looked me death in the eye. He stared and finale in a tone lower but very cold he said.

-Galactic Gem empire? So like aliens?—he asked. Tone as cold and before.

-yes—I answered—I know that it sounds weird but I assure you that everything is…-he then stood up and walked out of the house door.

I looked to see where he was going and saw that he was simply walking to the computer…and I understood. He began to type, as stone faced as before. Then he waited and his expression changed from coldness to confusion and finally to…defeat? Then over the computer it appeared one single ice of paper. He picked up the piece of paper and then he looked at it. He then began to walk to the house. I sat there waiting to see what he was going to say. Then he entered looking tired and…sad?

-is this you?—he asked laying the paper in the table I stood up a little and saw it. It was a very good drawing of me as I was when I was in my universe. I then looked up and told him moving my hand that yes. I don't think that he would want me to talk. He then sigh and leave the kitchen to go to the bedroom. I don't know why but I feel a little bad…but I don't know why. He did not need to know that. Why he was that affected. I understood that lying to him was a necessity in the beginning; he was a human and could react bad enough for the shock. But…no, I knew better I have lived millenniums by the time he was born…but I do not know what to do in this situation. I decided to prepared myself a quick diner and go to sleep, maybe dreaming will solve things up.

At the next morning, I wake up, follow my own routine and told good morning to Isidoro…which he returned but it feel more out of politeness than from true desire to say it. I understood then that he was angry or more exactly…hurt from the revelation. At least that was my idea. And then I felt something that I knew very well…guilt. The conflict revealed me a new phase of the human condition. When I was a gem if a conflict was though enough I will split and the conflict will be resolved after deep discussion between Ruby and Sapphire…but now I was not able to do that. I could feel the ruby side in me telling that I should do something while Sapphire assures that I should wait this thing up. If this how humans deal with conflicts then I understand why they sometimes do rash decisions. It was infuriating. Even the conflict was affecting my day, I was not able to run more than 4k and my weight training was mediocre… I ended up sitting in my weight benching frustration in silence. I decided to shower and I the shower I got an idea. Maybe it was time to think outside of the box; maybe it was time to do the human thing…whatever the results. After all if I was going to be here for a long time better be in good terms.

By the next day I had prepared what I wanted to do, but for that I needed to wake up before Isidoro so I set up and alarm and sleep in the couch of the house. First I needed to get a geography book of México. Then I searched for that place… cusihuiriachi. I found that is was in the State of Chihuahua. That was the first part, and then I tried to find the geography and flora of the place. It was mountain like, unlike beach city which hills looked more alluvial than rocky, this place was kind of rocky, but filled with white pines, willows, oaks and juniperos. I picked out this and began to work. I wrote in the computer exactly what I wanted and typed enter. After a couple of minutes and a bright light…there, at 20 m beginning in where the backyard will be, there was a forest. I ran to it to check that I was exactly as I asked. It was full of those tall pines that he had told me about, there was juniperos, rocky yes but it fitted the place. And there after 10 minute run between the trees and the rocks, there was a small lake that was born of a couple of tall rocks. He told me about the Basaseachi fall but I thought that esthetically this one while less impressive was adequate for the place…but he needed to see this.

I ran back nearly felling a couple of times. And when I finally was at the door and enter I saw that he was making his coffee white bread in a plate.

-Lalo I need you to come—I nearly shouted bug gained my composure.

-what now? Something new that you haven't told me girl— it was his mocking tone…only this time full of coldness.

That decided it. I could practically fell ruby taking control and I toke his bread from him.

-you will come with me now—I said to him, standing my full height.

-hey give my "concha"—he shouted and then I picked him up…which while he was fairly skinny (he told me that he weighted 73 kilos) and lighter than Greg, it was different to carry a human while I had my gem strength that to be a very tall and strong human. But I persisted and I carried him outside while when tried to squirm…and then I deposited him in the ground and turned him to see the forest.

-condenada hija de tu tiznada ma…-he stopped when he saw the forest in front of him.

I waited to see what he said. But he said nothing; he began to walk inside the forest. And I followed him close. He said nothing for maybe half hour until he reached the lake. He stared at the lake and walked in the perimeter of it. Then he found a round rock and sat there. He raised his left knee in a smaller rock besides the one that he was sitting, reclined himself to the front and put his left arm in his knee and used that hand to put his head. He sat there for a long time, and I was just seeing him waiting to know if this was a good idea or if I made a terrible mistake…I was about to talk when he signal me with his right arm to come closer. He then when he heard my steps close to him turned and he leaned to the front with his palms connected at the tips and put them in the middle of his legs. I decided to sit n front of him… there was a rock that while smaller made us level due our height differences.

-why did you do this?—he asked signaling the whole forest.

-I…felt guilty for lying to you or at least I think that is what happened—I told him—and I remembered that you wondered about the possibility of having a forest…I thought that it will make you happy—I finished shrinking my shoulders looking at him in expectation.

He looked down and said—you did nothing wrong… or at least not that wrong—he said trying to find his words—I mean yes I was bothered, I thought the I was trapped with a single mother in a vast void of nothingness—he said looking at me—with a woman who had suffered and needed to get back home with his kid and needed help to cope with this—he signaled up to the still white sky—no a alien from another universe who had been changed into a human against her will—he said smiling at the last part.

-I can assure you…you had been good company here—I said and smile. While wrong his initial assumption it was sweet that he thought that was his duty to take care of me.

-no that good…I make you feel like I mocked you a lot of times, you told me that—he answered his voice sounding dry—and all this time you where trying to make me not freak out by you being…well, not human—he said finally.

-to be more exact I am human know… I have been human for at last 2 months—I said to him.

-yeah…I could never quite get some of the weird things that you did—he said as a side comment.

-weird things?—I asked curious and a little insulted.

-yes…like when you asked for those sunglasses and tried to wear them all the time…seriously, only "fresas" and "nacos" try to wear sunglasses all the time—he said now smiling playfully.

-I look cool with them…I looked cool with them—I said defensive.

-I give you a good reason for ditching those—he said leaning more towards me—they bothered to you to see stuff and…you had a nice pair of eyes, very nice blue ones…—he said—you are not old so your eyes still don't need the glasses—he finished

-I am older than you—I told him as a matter of fact.

-how much?—he asked curios

-Millenniums—I said smiling and his surprise expression…I caught hi of guard.

-well…you don't look your age—he finally said looking at me up and down. I flexed my arms a little to show off. A moment of vanity was good after all.

-but still you were weird…like when you were in the shower…for a moment I thought differently—he said laughing.

-what more I could be doing?—I asked curios.

-is not important…what is important—he said is that you—he said standing out—gave me a forest.

I stood up also and was about to ask when he proceed.

-I had friends outside of here but you, Garnet, you…come here, get close—he said, I got close to him and then…he hug me with all his strength and in the process, he cracked my back which was good because I think that I over exerted myself carrying him. I promptly returned the favor and hugged him back…until I heard a crack.

-I want you to know; no matter if something happens to me here, even when we get out and maybe we never see each other… you are my friend and I…really appreciated you for all that you had done—he said looking at the forest again—now, my stomach screams for food and I am sure that you are hungry.

-I usually take a run right now and…-I began to say but he interrupted me.

-come on, come and eat with me… just one day that you change your routine won't be bad my friend—he said.

\- Ok, but I will take my run after we finish eating—I said and walked behind my friend.


	8. Just Garnet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mestizo, person of mixed ancestry. in México mean indian and spanish.

The water felt nice…at least that was good. It was about 2 more months since we have been trapped here. Day 128…it is May (according with our own calendar). There is something bothering me. At the beginning I could not hear the voices of sapphire or ruby in my head…I accepted that because while I could no longer hear the conversation it was still ok because I could feel them…that was until a week or two ago. I realize that human minds work different, while in the space of my head I could concert with my two components that were me most humans and some gems who are not fusions, just dealt with their thoughts in a different way. But now I could not feel them anymore. I was alone with my own thoughts…what was worst…maybe this was permanent maybe even if I became a gem again I will be just…Garnet. No longer a conversation between two loved ones. What if I lost also my future vision, here it was not really needed…or at least that was what I believe at the moment. It must have been bad enough my internal train of thought that hear Isidoro speak.

-que pasa? que tienes?—he said (what I have?)—I mean you have been very serious this last week and usually you enjoy swimming here—he said looking at the lake that was in the middle of our forest.

-you know that not human—I said coming out of the water and sitting in a small rock close to him.

-yes, a alien of some kind—he said sitting down and leaning close to me.

-correct, but I also the result of the love of two different gems—I said.

-like a hybrid? A mestizo?—he asked intrigued by this.

-yes but not how you think—I clarify—in my…what used to be my home, I was two different beings—the I picked out a couple of stones from the ground—imagine a society where your purpose was decided the moment when you were born, were certain kind of gems get some jobs while others served others deemed superior to others—I told him, the I looked up to see if he follow with all.

-I can picture that…sure I can—he said his full attention on me, he was not angry.

-well, in my world there was different post for different gems: quartz, amethysts, jaspers and topazes were soldiers; zircons are judiciary personal…lawyers if you will; rubies work as guards and minor soldiers; sapphires are seers…the can see into the future and for that they are greatly appreciated by the rulers of our world…the diamonds—I stopped to see if he had any questions.

-so your people are precious stones?—he asked.

-yes…our gems not only are our name, they are port of us—the I picked a smooth black stone—picture this stone…the whole body of the gem originates from here and…if the gem gets hurt enough it retreat inside—I said to him.

-like a snail or tortoise?—he asked.

-close enough analogy—I said.

-why are you telling me this?—he asked—I don't mind that you were that before.

-gems can fuse with each other …mostly gems of the same kind to increase their strength or to get a boost in their special abilities—my fusion was between to gems of different kind: a ruby and a Garnet.

-when you said mostly you mean that is not common to fuse with gems of other kind or…that is forbidden—he asked. I think that he just wanted confirmation to his idea.

-the later—I confirmed.

-but the point to all this context is…when gems fused is a union between too willing partners…a conversation of sorts…at last that is how I see it—I paused for a moment—I haven't been able to heard the conversation since I got here and about 2 weeks ago I stopped feeling ruby and sapphire—I finished.

I looked at me for a few minutes and thought the he asked.

-when you said that you can hear them or feel them how you mean it?—he said carefully—like two people in the same head or like some kind of fusing of the 2 minds?—he finished.

-like two persons in the same head…but working in harmony…two wills working in a same idea and vision…working together because they love each other.—I said finally.

-and you can't hear then and feel them anymore?—he inquired.

-Yes-.

-I think, that due the fact that humans minds don work like that, ruby and sapphire have fused consciousness—he the elaborated—I mean, if you were a conversation before now you are the conclusion to that conversation—he then said—getting philosophical you were the thesis and antithesis constant interacting now…you are pure synthesis—he said and concluded—are you afraid to never hear them again?—

-yes, this is not normal to me—I said calm, even if inside I was not—that conversation is how I am.

-you still are them—he told—you are a combination of the 2 personalities…I don't know which aspect of which is from ruby or from sapphire, but I can assure you, I can see that you had two sides.

-how?—that was curios, how he could tell that I had two sides.

-well…there is the calm collected side that you show nearly every time…and I am pretty sure that you doing this—he said signaling the forest—was not an idea from that side.

-yeah…but I still will be just garnet—she said.

-you said that like it was a bad thing—he said in the side—now listen, no human is a pure single being…people have conflicted emotions and attitudes, sometimes our own ideas clashed with each other, we contradicted ourselves constantly…so welcome to the human condition—he said—but then again, I am not the best person to talk about mind stuff, that is not my camp of study, study History and give classes to little kids.

-still is good that you just hear me…even if you can't help me—I said.

-I do the best I can—he said—but…let's talk of less sad things…tell about your child and friends, I think talking of happier things will be good for you.

-what you want to know from them?—I asked him to know what to answered.

-what about you boy—he said.

-he is not my kid, he is rose kid—I corrected him.

-she maybe the one who gave birth to him…but you raised him…just tell this…d you love him?—he said.

-you had no idea—I smiled remembering Steven.

-he is your kid well…how is him?—

-He is…a little naïve, firmly believes in giving everyone an opportunity, even if commonsense says otherwise—I remembered the navy incident—he is 15 years old, about your waist tall and…-he then interrupt me.

-just my waist? He is kind of short for a 15 year old—he said baffled.

-he is as close as we can get to a gem-human hybrid…he was born from Rose Quartz union to Greg Universe—explained to him—looks a lot like his mother…but he got his father hair color.

-hijo de tigre pintito—I heard him mumble—and what did the father…Greg do?

-he is owner of a carwash—I said—before that he wanted to be a musician—

-was he any good?—he asked me.

-he was…interesting and creative—I concede.

-ok and what about your friends…Steven other mother or aunts?—he continued.

-Pearl will be human like to you, she will be I guess like 10 to 8 cm less than you, slim, with a with skin…like this sky—I said pointing to it—she also has orange hair and blue eyes, lighter ones than I do; amethyst is very short I will say about as short as Steven…completely purple and with hair that reached his feet.

-personality wise how they are?—he elaborated.

-pearl is organized, clean…beyond the necessary point. Amethyst is for her part a…hoarder like Greg, just in a bigger scale; her room has things from different eras—trying to come up with more details—the there is peridot and Lapis.

-and they are?—he pressed.

-they are from different backgrounds; lapis was a causality from our war against Homeworld and Peridot was initially a second generation gem who came to earth so survey a gigantic geoweapon to destroy earth from within—I said…then I realize that he was looking me baffled—is complicated.

-if it wasn't for the answers that I got from the computer…I would have thought that being here finally driven you to insanity—he said sighing—so your life is very complicated…and you are the leader here am correct?—he finally asked standing up.

-more or less—then I asked—are you going to stop this conversation—I said.

-no I just think that we should go to home and eat something—he said beginning to walk—we could talk in the way home—he said as he waited me.


	9. About Isidoro

As I walked towards him to walk our way home he asked me something.

-do you have someone back home?… I mean…a boyfriend like Rose had—he clarified.

-never…there was the young mailman…Jaime. He wanted to but I was already in a relationship—I told him remembering the incident.

-oh…you mean the ruby-sapphire thing—he said…did he sound a little disappointed.

-yes…and you, have you family to return to? Friends or a girlfriend?—I asked returning his question back to him.

-well…my grandparents from both sides are gone…my father…he disappeared when I was 10 years old and my mother along with my grandfather from my father side raised me—he said the he said.

-what happened with your father?—I asked him—why he leaved you?—I asked a little confused.

-its really complicate to say, but you could said that he is death—he told me stopping to carefully get down from some rocks—let me finish the details when we get to the house.

After 5 minutes we were in the house and he was making coffee…I was just sited waiting for the rest of the history.

-well, you need to understand…I was a kid I 1968, I had 9 years…and at the time there was going to be a big event in my country…the Olympic games México 68—he said then he stopped—my father was teacher but he was pretty involved in certain groups…certain groups who demanded changes in the academic curriculum and other civil matters, the details of which will just confuse you because I am sure that the way that the human world went in your world is different to mine—he took a sip from his cup and continued—my grandfather disapproved of his involvement but he said nothing…we were in the north so we were safe from "the crazy subversives of the south" he said—he smiled—but when the games were getting closer my father had planned to go to the capital and protest but…-he stopped.

-you grandfather intervened?—I asked.

-he did more than that…he disputed with my father, he told him that he did not wasted his whole youth pacifying the country to let it be disturbed by a bunch of kids like him…I watched all the things got violent, my grandfather know how to fight and knocked out my father, he then locked him in a room of the house—he paused, I thought the he was waiting to see if I had doubts, not getting answered He continued—well he told me that what he had done was necessary, that someday, when I became a grownup I will understand…he was right in a way…-he paused.

-what do you mean that you now understand?—I asked.

-my grandfather was a veteran…just like you of a war…also a civil war of a government who oppressed some parts of the society…it was a big deal more nuance but you get the idea—he tried to explain.

-Still your father was fighting for a just cause he…-I began but he raised his hand.

-Garnet…have you done things during the war that you regret…things that make you question if what all that you did during the war was for the best—he asked in serious tone.

I searched within myself and remember that old war camp, all the gems who fell by my fists and the big deal of gems on our side who perished…the I remembered Lapis who was an innocent and was poofed by one of us and the imprisoned.

-I think I know what are you are saying—I concede.

-well…but that night my father escaped from a window and went to the capital…we never knew of him again. The protest f the 68 were bloody and some people did not comeback…my father probably was one of them—he pause and said—I am pretty sure that he died but my grandfather never wanted to hear about it. In his mind he did all he could do and there was nothing to say… but I guess he felt guilty because he raised me…he worked to pay for my education.

-so that's what you were saying when you mentioned about your father—I concluded.

-yes…well any other questions?—he asked smiling but I knew that it was a front…this had been a little painful.

-you did not answered my last question—I said trying to lighten the mood.

-Uh? What do you mean? oh I get it—he snapped his fingers—well the answered is yes…there is one but I think that it won't be possible for me—he said going to the sink to wash his cup.

-why not?—I asked. Maybe I could do something…give him advice.

-because I don't believe I go after women already taken—he said as a matter of fact—if she was free I would do it but…she made very clear that she is of someone else, so I think it's better that way.

Then he leaved to sleep; he said that it was very tired. It wasn't even that late. Then I heard the sound system in the bedroom. then i thought that may be... no it can't be... i was probably wrong...it was the problems of not having future vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The events that Isidoro is descriving are the student and teachers protests that happen in Mexico in the 60s. a lot of young people who were in the protests died in the chaos...Isidoro father is dead.
> 
> The posture of Isidoro granfather was shared by a lot of people of his generation...years of fighting in the revolution of 1910-17 left mexicans fearful of another war. he did what he thought was the right thing to do to mantain pace.


	10. Doubts under the moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this short one becausei realized that at this point garnet cant be obvlivious abaut what his partner in this prision is thinking, she is not naive and i think Isidoro made that painfully obvious of who he was talking abaout. he is to traditionally educated to make the first step, in orer for this tohappen he will need garnet to do it first and garnet still is depply conflicted for all the reasons said here.
> 
> I will like to be reviewed so i now if somethingis ot clear and if you wuld like something to happen or to get some feedback.

Will it be that bad? After all we had been in this together by nearly a half year now (or day 188). I thought as I took a night swim. And there floating while looking at the sky y began to wonder. In one said he was probably my best friend right now, which was not really saying much because he was theory person who had interacted in the past months. But then again, I respected him as my friend and I certainly felt bad about what he told me. I always came to the same conclusion. Even if I wanted to pursue something he will not want to know about it, I am already taken…which is right or…I am already in a relation if I cannot longer hear them or feel them inside me? And on top of that, for all I know I could be in this place for years. There had been not show that I could be free any time soon. Every time that I ask for some material or something that could give me a clue to escape the computer simple answers the same thigh: "they don't miss you". This detail from a couple of months had pass from being dreadful to being annoying. The last thing mostly because I had reasoned 3 possibilities…which Isidoro agreed with me about. The first possibility that we came up with is that being this a completely outside of context universe created for this "experiment' alone the it was not bound by the same rules of time, so no matter how much time we are here, in reality there is not time running, we will return at the same time and place when we parted. The other idea that we had is that maybe there is time running…time that is so different from our u universe that probably only had pass a couple of hours or minutes at best. And our third working theory was that he simply will return us to the point in time and space of departure. However it was it was clear to us that we were in no danger of being noticed in our absence hence we "won't be missed".

Sighing I still did not know what to do. One part that in other time would have been sapphire said that I could give it a try then when all of this finished we could say goodbye and he will forget me and be with other person. The other side of me said that it was cruel to do that and it was a better option to simply be friends…even if that will hurt him a little. Kind of like constantly teasing someone with just the enough bit of hope to be painful. Both options were bad in my eyes…just how bad the problem was. In one side I will be selfish and in the other I will be apathetic and cold.

I had no way out that was good for either of us…if this decision was made in the first month or week. It would have been easy. Just like Jamie it would have been easy to reject him and the longer time went the harder this will be then suddenly a thought came to me…what if we stay here until one of the 2 died? If I just spent my whole time and now he was gone? I finally decided to return. I dried myself and dressed again to return to the house, picking out my oil lamp.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i felt that in order to get the scene relatively realistic i put the last 2/3 in third person and not from Garnet point of view. 
> 
> the songs that are used in this chapter are oh que gusto de volverte a ver of Rigo tovar and supe perder of the caminantes. both songs are from groups and singers from the 70s 80s which is a time where i think that he would have been relative young.
> 
> The tastes that the guy cites are very much real...even short to the big selection that you could find in the south.
> 
> i felt that in order to get the scene relatively realistic i put the last 2/3 in third person and not from Garnet point of view. on top of that i felt that it will be acurate. if you felt that they are not acting drunk enough well, you need to understeand that every drunk is different, there are guys who are sad drunks, funny drunks, and some persons that just get dizzy. i found apropiate that Garnet just becomes more daring but still keeping her serious side, Isidoro being a little more of a melancholic drunk.

As soon as I entered the house I notice that there was clearly something different going on. There were a couple of bottles in the table and Isidoro was sitting close to the window silently looking at a glass cup of red liquid. In a couple of seconds I knew what it was by smell alone. This was unexpected. He had never showed interest for drinks of that kind and his only drink of preference looked for months to be coffee. He was listening at the cd player…I think it was Los Caminantes that he was hearing. He was singing along one of the songs. He raised his eyes to me and gave me a salute with his right hand and kept singing calmly…then after looking for a second time before showering I decided to speak to him.

After I shower I returned to the kitchen and there he was…still with the same glass but with more bottles of deferent's kinds. He would look at one then pick other and look at hi glass. I decided to keep him company and maybe try a glass. This decision noted was supported by my two natures. In one side I will avoid him drinking too much (if he ever finished that single glass) and will maybe push us to finally discuss the nature of our…relationship. The second part of me who in other circumstances will correspond to Ruby, supported the idea for a thing that it heard long ago say the humans…that alcohol relaxed and gave courage to people…that and sincerely it had been centuries since I tried it myself and while gems can drink, because it has not effect on us, I probably only had half of the experience the first time. After I picked a glass I sat in front of him and began to try to choose from every single one of the bottles that was in the table.

-what are you doing?—he asked looking at me curios.

-I am going to keep you company while you drink—I said matter of fact.

-oh…ok but what are going to drink? For that matter have you drink before?—he asked now clearly entertain.

-I tried an alcoholic beverage around a millennium ago—I told him.

-did you liked it in the first place?—he now asked. I guess he wondered if I ever remember the taste.

-I think it was sweet—I told him.

-sweet…. I know what you will like—he said and then picked a bottle of medium size that had a plant in front…it look close to the one that he called savila. It was cream colored—here taste this—he offered me enough for a single drink in my glass—taste it first, drink then do not swallow…if you like it the I will give you of this.—he said.

I smelled and looked the creamy liquid…it smelled like…no, it could not be. Then I drank it.

-is this coffee?—I asked after savoring the liquid and accidently swallowing.

-Agave and coffee cream…from the south, very light and sweet…I knew that you would like to drink this—he said.

-do you have other ones that are similar to this one?—I asked now interested.

-well, here is pecan, hum…piñon, raisins, almonds…and while mine is not like this one's is also sweet—he said showing his glass.

-can I taste a drink from each one of them?—

-are you sure?… maybe you did not feel the one that you drank centuries ago but what if it does not agree this with you… you are practically new, never having alcohol in your system, I that body—he said.

-how big is the alcoholic content in this beverages?—I inquire him.

-low…about—he said looking at the bottle label—9 to…14 percent at best—he said.

-then there is no danger to have a drink from them—I said sure of myself.

-well garnet let's get you your first drinks of your new body—he said giving me the second one to me and then, rising his glass to toss with me.

After a couple of drinks in what must have been half hour at best, I began to feel…relaxed, very, very calm. I moved my arm and I was amazed with how much lighter it seem. Then my curiosity grew.

-what are the content of those other bottles?—I asked pointing at the long ones, clear ones and caramel color ones.

-the clear one is vodka…that one is strong stuff…this one—picking a caramel one—is tequila reposado…kind of strong for you—then he picked up other in a long bottle—this one's scotch—he said—there is more strong stuff but I don't drink it—he said as side note.

-give some of them—I ordered…calmly extending my glass to him.

-I don't think that will be a good idea—he said while he drank his second glass—what if you get mixed up.

-what is that?—I asked a little intrigued—is something that happens when you drink to much?

-not really—he said scratching his head thinking—getting mixed up means that you began drinking something, the you drank another thing…then another and the combination of drinks caused you to become drunk faster than by just sticking with one drink—he said shrinking his shoulders like he was explaining that yes…the sun is bright.

-how you know this? Did you learn this by experience or by advice?—I asked extending my hand to serve myself more pecan.

-both—he said—and the experience was kind of...Complicated I mean…I was very young when it happened—he hastily said.

-Well…still is my decision…serve a little of the scotch –I said.

Ni un adios

Tu me dijiste

Cuando de aqui

Tu te marchabas

Garnet got closer to Isidoro ear and asked him smiling about how the lyrics of the song went. Isidoro siting besides Garnet, feed the lyrics to the song.

Yo sin saber

Que me fingias

En ti confie

Mis alegrias

Then together began to sing the chours.

Pero al saber...

Supe perder...

Y asi quede

Solo y muy triste

Con mi dolor...

Ire sufriendo...

Sin tu calor

Me ire muriendo

Isidoro then stood up and began to say the verse:

"Ya ves, hoy que te has marchado

No niego que he sufrido

Y aunque mucho, mucho te he querido

Te he sabido hoy perder,

Pero solo me resta decirte adios,

Si, adios y buena suerte

Que dispuesto estoy a perderte...

Y a olvidarme... De ti"

Then garnet stood and leaning in the counter-island she and Isidoro sung the last part of the song.

Pero al saber...

Supe perder...

Y asi quede

Solo y muy triste

Con mi dolor...

Ire sufriendo...

Sin tu calor

Me ire muriendo

Sin tu calor...

Me ire muriendo

-Nos quedo…-Isidoro said.

-What?—Garnet said smiling still calm as always.

-that it was great…you sing incredible—he said looking at her.

-oh please—she said coy.

-no I am serious, you should do it more, I mean I will love to hear you every day here—he said while he sat himself again.

-maybe I do it—she said sitting beside him—but first I want to know something—she said getting closer.

-oh, what?—he said serving himself more to drink in his glass.

-why wont pursued me?—the she added—is obvious that you would like to be en in a relationship with me—she finalized.

He did not expect that question…at least not right away. He left his glass and looked down at the table.

-I thought that I make myself pretty clear the last time—he answered.

-you could still try—she said looking calmly at his glass and absently graving a little more of red wine.

-what do you mean?—he said turning to her.

-I mean…I am trying to say…I just don't know—she finally spit out.

-what?—he said now completely turning and looking at her.

-I mean—she said still smiling—if this had happen six…maybe even five months ago my answered would have been no—she took a sip from his wine—now I not that sure of what to say.

-even then it will be wrong—said moving his head—what about sapphire and ruby…they are you

-yes…they are me—garnet said stopping to think—but I haven't been able to feel them and yet…I think that you said that I am pure synthesis—garnet said now turning towards him—is partially true…think for second—she then leaned towards him—I am the result of both of them, I have…parts of them in me, even this—she grab her drink and finish it—was part of both sides of me deciding that they should try this, this was pure human garnet.

-but…all of that will end when we get out—he said sighing—you will be in your way…and I will be in mine—he then drank from his glass.

-what if we never got back?—then turning to face him to the eye—what if we spend decades here? Will we live in separate houses?

-I don't know ok…what do you want me to say—he said as he began to walk in the kitchen—I…I mean…this is a very weird situation to be part of…you are here you have no one to return but yourself …who is a relationship but here that relationship is..Different but still exist… or not?

-I am not sure…I told you that I can't hear their voices conversing between each other, and I can't no longer feel them being separate gems inside of me…I am both now—she said suddenly standing up—I am both…I am neither sapphire nor ruby…I am Garnet…a human like you—she said as she got closer to him—would you like to dance?

That was definitely not what he was expecting. Standing there completely baffled he slowly came to his senses again and finally answered.

-yes I can do that—he then pass her—wait a moment let me search something to play—said as he went to eh bedroom.

After searching for what amounted 5 minutes he came back to find garnet moving the table and the chairs, leaving the kitchen floor free. Then he picked out the cd and after putting at random he said to garnet.

-have you ever dance cumbia?—

-I don't really recall…but I think I have a good sense of rhythm—she said hand in her hip smiling.

-let me see you dance…I mean let me see you dance first to see how you get the rhythm—he elaborate.

-so you want to see me?—she said laughing a little.

\- ok here it goes—he put the first song—something from Rigo.

Oh que gusto de volverte a ver

saludarte y saber que estás bien

oh que gusto volverte a encontrar

tan bonita guapa y tan jovial

Garnet the slowly pick up the rhythm, beginning to move her hips, then as she saw Isidoro she understood that she had guessed correctly the rhythm of the song.

-that's it girl, follow with your hips—he said beginning to clap—by god, were do you learn to move like that.

-I am good dancer—said smugly as a matter of fact.

Aquel dia en que tu te marchaste

me quede solo y triste en el parque

esperando encontrar el motivo

del error que habia tenido

Y así fueron pasando los días

las semanas y hoy hace tres meses

que me vuelvo a mirar en tus ojos

y me siento feliz al besarte

Oh que gusto de volverte a ver

Garnet then marked her way to him moving her hips at the rhythm of the song and he understood that it was his turn to do it. Advancing at her moving his feet in his boots and his hips…finally he was close to Garnet. Taking her hand and putting his hand in her hip he told her.

-don't stop moving your hips—and then he began to move. At one moment he let go her waist to let his left arm extend and give garnet a quick spin. Reclining her they keep dancing to the piece until it finished. He could not stop just watching her dancing. She was elegant yet provocative, good for the fast pieces yet injecting the same energy in the slower ones. It must have been painfully obvious that he was just seen her that she still dancing began to ask.

-seen something good?—said her smiling moving closer to him still dancing.

-yes, very good—he said complete shameless.

-Really?—garnet asked grabbing him and pulling him to dance close to her.

-why I will lie?—he asked mock offended.

-I don't know, maybe you want something—she said not stopping to look at him.

-I will like to…but—he then stopped as garnet stopped moving and held firm.

-just do it—garnet said in her usual calm tone but firm.

-what do you mean girl?—he said as he notice that Garnet had began to get closer to him.

-I said—her face looking at him—do it…or I will do it.

-are you sure?—

-let me answer that—she said as she leaned finally to kiss him.

After a couple of minutes she let go.

-was sure enough for you—she asked.

-si—he then smiled and grabbed her by her waist and beginning to dance with her again.

After the initial energy that the two experimented, exhaustion plus the drinks kicked in. after clumsily putting the kitchen together again, they made their way to the bedroom…and nearly killed themselves in the process. Turns out, two drunken person's trying to walk down steps with the tallest and heaviest person supporting herself, one arm around the neck of the other person to steady herself and failing the first step, is about the same that if you had some anvil tied to your neck. After disentangled themselves of the mess of limbs in the ground, they finally made their way to the bed. As isidoro returned from the bathroom were he changed his clothes to give garnet privacy he got himself I the bed. Not soon he was inside the bed he fell the sudden weight of someone. Turning his head slightly to see he saw that garnet was lying close to him. Smiling a little he moved towards the wall and let garnet inside the bed sheets. Once inside garnet hug him and before he could say anything she was quick sleep. Smiling and happy for the extra warmth he drifted to sleep.


	12. The morning after

Little by little, clarity came back, the sounds, the light…the misery. It was unbelievable; my head hurt, I suddenly was aware that I was dying of thirst and the light was too bright. Groaning I grabbed the bed sheets and pulled them up to cover my face. Extending my arms to hug my pillow I discover other thing…this was not my bed. Lifting the bed sheets slowly I looked to confirm what I already knew…I was sleeping in Isidoro's bed. I froze trying to piece together how all went last night…I remembered the initial drinks…the pecan, the coffee…I remember singing…no idea what but I sung…dancing…there was dancing and…even if it was awkward I needed to know for sure.

-Lalo…wake up—I said shaking his shoulder.

-no…es temprano—he said curling himself.

-WAKE UP—I said finally annoyed I needed to know.

-what? Oh dios la luz—he said finally turning and getting the blunt of the light in his eyes—girl what? Oh…so…it wasn't a dream—he said looking at me and then turning again—girl could you dress a little—he said pointing with his left arm the sheets.

Then I realized…I probably was not able to change clothes in my state last night so I just took off my clothes and went to sleep. I was just wearing my underwear...Still that was not important I needed to get information.

-lalo…I need you to know this…what do you remember from last night?—I asked, my right elbow supporting me as I turned to the right looking at him.

-so…you don't remember—he said sounding defeated.

-I have some details—

-what do you remember?—he asked without looking back.

-I drank some of what you gave to me…we sung something and we dance…there is something more but I need to know if is as I remember—

-the song was from the caminantes…I don't know which one…we danced cumbia…what is the last part that you need to know?—he said relaxing more.

-did I kiss you?—

-yes—he said quiet and maybe a little sad.

-so then it happen the way that I remember—I said now laying myself looking at the ceiling.

-I am sorry…I can ask for a home for you—he began to say.

-what do you mean?—

-aren't you angry for everything that happen yesterday—he said as he semi turned and was know staring at the ceiling.

-I am a little bothered by not remembering some details—I confessed.

-you almost killed me—he said laughing a little.

-how?—

-when we were walking to this room, you drag me down by the neck—he explained making a falling movement with his hand.

-was that drunk?—

-more in the lines of me being drunk and both tired…you gave a bad step and then both got to the ground—said slapping back of right hand over his left palm.

-Wow…-I said kind of remembering something.

-but aren't you angry? I mean you weren't sober to know what you were doing—he elaborated

-I am sober now…and you corroborated what I knew…and I don't regret last night but this leaves me with a problem—

-what problem?—he said confused.

-do you regretted it?—

-honestly I wish I were sober when I kissed you…but I guess neither one of us would have done it if we weren't—he said finally.

-are you sure of that?—I said turning towards him and getting closer.

-What are…-he never finished that sentence

After all was said I walked to the bathroom to shower. I had planned to run but he lalo told me that it was very bad idea to do that with a hangover so I settled with just pass the day. I still had headache and my eyes hurt so I used my sunglasses. As soon I came to the kitchen he was preparing some kid of dish.

-What are you preparing this time?-

-just enchiladas and coffee—he said signaling his plate in the table.

Inspected what it was…it was a dish composed of 5 tortillas staked one in top of other, the top looked like had cheese and onion. After I stopped looking he gave me my plate.

-what is this made of?—

-fried tortilla dipped in "chile Colorado" and then sprinkle each level with cheese and onion—he said signaling the pan with oil and the other one where it was the "chile Colorado" and finally the two container with grilled cheese and cut onion.

-is good?—I asked.

-for your hangover yes it is…and is also delicious—he said using his for to cut a piece and eat it.

Venturing myself I cut one piece and eat. It was spicy …not much but it was good.

-why do you know how to cook? I have done some dishes here but you had no problems to cook by yourself—

-my "mama kika" said that I was probably going to be alone before I had someone to cook for me so she teach me stuff to be able to live a alone—he the said—"mijo, usted no se casa sin saber planchar, trapear, barrer o cocer un huevo"

-so you expected to be alone?—

-it was a possibility—he concede.

After a while I decided to ask.

-have you had other reltioships outside?—

-like friends or…like you?—he asked cautiously.

-like me—

-hum well there was a couple when I was young—he said thinking

-who they were?—

-when I was 14 there was Susana…she was really pretty…blond and had green eyes—he said the he added—then at 16 there was Rebecca—he said—horrible character but she knew how to dance and she was the first redhead that I saw, and there was other ones—he said remembering those days when he was young.

-that many?—

-those were not that many…one of my uncles had better luck than I did—he said.

-And what happen to them?-

-Susana moved, her fatter crossed the frontier I never heard from her again…and Rebecca dumped me—he said

-why Rebecca dumped you?—I asked curios, what had he done.

-well, she hated cats and in our house there was this one big fat one (it was from my mother). I also dislike cats, I preferred dogs…but here is what happen, she was studying for an exam and the cat was walking between my legs and we were in this kitchen but…I picked the cat and put it in her head…it was a disaster…she screamed I screamed back and after all was said and done she leaved—he then stopped—looking back it was a really bad prank but I realize that sooner or later something like that was going to happen—he finished with a nod.

-I agree—

-with what? girl—

-that was really dumb—I concluded smiling while drank my coffee.

-either way worth it—he said reclining himself in the chair.

-will you put a cat in my head some day?—I said finishing my coffee.

-no never—he said standing to clean his dishes.

-why not?—

-because I like you and…I am pretty sure that y could beat me up—he said.


	13. La piramide

It was the day 200 of our stay in this place when he got one weird idea. I was coming back from my daily run when I saw dense vegetation…not our forest. The trees were different and as soon as I entered I had to ask.

-lalo why is there a second forest?—I said while serving myself water.

-I planed something today—he mentioned reading a book that read "la gran matanza de gatos".

-planed something?—I inquire curios.

-well…from where I come from is custom to take a girl to walk or to some nice place—he then stood up and open the curtains of the kitchen to show the new forest—that…if Tepoztlan…well part of it…on top of that small mountain there is a pyramid and to go to that place we need to walk up hill from the forest…the final stretch has a steel steps were we can get access to the pyramid and on top of that, there is a cabin with food for us—he finalized.

-and you got a mountain?—I asked amused.

-well…I initially wanted to ask for a simple park but the I decided to get the whole thing…we were told that we can get everything and I asked part to try my luck, part for you to have a change of scenery and…-he stopped.

-and the other reason?—

-I wanted to visit the place again—I said without shame—I probably would not have the money to do that in some time if I did it but here I do not need to save money to take you to some nice places.

-then I should shower—

After showering and putting some pants (like the ones that I used when I first meet him), a red shirt and deciding to wear slip on tennis shoes. I meet him to begin the road to the top.

While walking he asked me.

-liking the scenery?—he said

-yes…is not the first time that I have been in a forest—I said to him

-I know that you lived by the beach but…what things did you do exactly when you were in your world?—he asked as he looked down to see the rocks.

-before or after the war?—I asked a little unsure of how much he wanted to know.

-after the war…when there was relatively pace—he clarify

-well I mostly got out in missions to retrieve gem magic objects and to poof gem monsters.

-gem monsters?—he inquired curios.

-after the war and the diamond authority laved the world…they released the corruption song—I stopped a minute and continued after I heard him stopping and looking at me—it was a weapon by the diamonds…our bodies came from our gems and this song produced a maddening effect in all gems in the planet…twisted the and drove insane the gems in the planed now roam the planet as monsters…gems who were soldier of the diamonds, citizens and some of our friends who were not lucky enough to be close to Rose when she used her bubble to protect us—I finalized.

-how many of you?—he said horrified

-thousands possible—I said saddened at remembering that every single monster that I was fight could have been an old friend.

-so your friends and enemy soldiers were subject to genocide basically?—he said as we keep walking.

-yes…Rose was always trying to return them to their original sate but the effort bared no results.

-so there are only you…Pearl and amethyst now?—

-and Steven and maybe Peridot and Lapis—I said

-do you usually do something for fun? Back home…I mean walk to the park…see a movie maybe take a swim?—he elaborated.

-I sometimes play board games with Steven and the gems…other times I sing karaoke with them—I began but he interrupted

-is karaoke that machine were the lyrics of a song played and you sing to them?—he asked for confirmation.

-yes…maybe we could do that sometimes—

-if you wanted…I still think I would prefer to just sing along the songs…call it being old fashion—he said

After what my clock said was 40 minutes we reached the stairs.

-so the pyramid is in the top of this mountain?—

-pretty much—he confirmed as he let me be in front.

-who did the humans here build that?—

-to be honest with you…I do not know—he answered.

After I finally reached the top I saw it…it was a small pyramid. About 12 to 15 meter tall with a base that looked made of rock and was carved. To my left there was a small cabin and after a while I turned to look.

-I now that is pretty but could you move a little please—he said again teasingly.

-sure—I said steeping out of the way from the end the stair.

-now…lets eat—he said as he went to the small cabin and open it to retrieve the food…which was meat…some tortillas and a cooler with glass bottles.

-what are those?—I asked referring to the glass bottles.

-jarritos—he said taking one of the bottles and opeing it whit her teeth and taking a sip—soda.

-so this is soda—and I grabbed a red that said "Fresa"—it tastes like strawberries.

-yes and more—he said.

-mango, piña, fresa, limon…tamarindo?—I said picking the bottles.

-yes but don't drink too much we need to eat—he said putting some of the meat in his tortilla and giving it a bite.

After we ate, we climbed to the top of the pyramid which presented a problem because the steps were very small and sat in one of the small corridors looking that were the perimeter f the pyramid. We sat looking all the way down, were we came from.

-oh…I almost forgot—he said searching in his pockets of his jacked.

-what are searching?—I asked turned to look at him.

-I remembered that you said that the two gems that composed you were a ruby and a sapphire so…here—he said giving me small box.

It was a small cardboard box…very much in his style with no decoration whatsoever but once I open it I saw what he wanted to give me to me. There were two rings: a sapphire and a ruby.

-I thought that since you lost your gems I could give you the best second thing—he explained.

I just smiled at the gesture and put the ring in the respective hand were my gems would have been. Looking at my "gems" I turned to say…

-thank you—


	14. Yes or no.

I must have been at the end of September when I notice that something was happening with me. It began slowly but soon there were unquestionable evidence that something was going on. First…I stopped my monthly cycle which lalo called period, which was a welcome change for it stopped the great problem that was the symptoms. It was after all such a bother to be unable to do a lot of the things that I liked to do because: I feel physical pain, my mood while never explosive made me a little withdraw and finally…the sheer unpleasantness to have to bleed in such messy way. Second was that I suddenly sleep more, sometimes I would sit and fall asleep without noticing and finally…there was this constant state of disgust for certain foods. I could not quite put my finger about what make certain dished disgusting now in my eye, but even the smell in some cases caused me to have to take a moment to keep my composture. After two months nearing the middle of December it was clear to me that I needed a conclusive test to know what was happening to me. I had a hypothesis but I needed proof to be sure.

The morning of the 12 of December…the day of lalo birthday, I asked the computer for the necessary and then I got my answered. I never thought that it was possible to feel fear, confusion and happiness at the same time. My thought went from contradictions to been downright dreadful. I was not going to disappear like rose…I was human I was going to be able to see the kid, to see my child…but this place was not eternal…this was just a some random bet that some all powerful being did for boredom. Those mean that if I had my baby it will be separated for me when all of this was over? This as thought troubled me to no end…I had to talk to lalo.

I passed the whole day thinking the best strategy to let the notice out. I finally settled the decision to say it at night, at dinner. As I sat in the table were the cake was…I thought that maybe I should say this in other time to not disturb the celebration…after al he looked really please to now on his birthday.

-girl is something wrong?—he said while he picked the pitcher (he made orchata or rice water) and served himself.

After a moment I decided to simple answer.

-yes there is…I don't know for sure to call it a problem or to say if its good…all depends on…is complicate—I said not knowing the right words for the first time…did Rose feel like this with Steven?

-are you sick?—he asked now seriously concerned

-no I not sick…I am pregnant—I said calm but expecting his reaction…which came immediately.

He suddenly stopped, looked at me to see some signal…maybe he wanted to know if I was joking. As soon as he stopped his examination he stood up and walked straight to my chair. He then looked at me and asked.

-how long?—

-I said finals of September…best guess—was all that I could said before he grab me and give me a hug. He was beaming.

-I am going to be dad…I am going to be a father…will it be girl or boy. Oh I can see it and…-the he stopped as she suspected the situating sunk in—do you think that…he will be gone when everything ends?—he said now sitting and looking at me.

-I am not sure…it's a possibility…I know what I want to do…but what is your opinion?—

-whatever you want will be fine by me…but I don't want to…I mean…I always wanted to have a kid but…if I had a kid with this risk…a kid who could be eliminated for existence as soon as we leave…I do whatever you wanted but this is still too bizarre—he said having pass from total happiness to almost despair.

-I want to try…I want the experience…I want to see it—maybe it was selfish but…if fusions are experiences materialized in the gem world…then a kind is how humans materialize that experience…Steven is proof of how wonderful those experiences could be. But in order to do that…I needed to take the risk of living with the question if this was going to be fruitless in the end.

-I will go through whit it but…I will need your help when the time comes—I said in case he refused to go thru it.

-Girl…I have no option here I will help you…that kid is also mine and even if for the sake of both of us I preferred you to not—looking my expression he added—don misinterpret what I am trying to say. I want to have a kid with you and be happy but…

-but what?—

-I can live knowing that I lost you when all of this is over…I think that I can do that…but knowing that I lost you and my kid…that is asking too much—he said—but…you know what you do.

Six months past fast for me. I feel that lalo helped me reluctantly, never saying anything and never giving me a complete answer about what he thought of the baby. Then the day first of June he wake me up.

-girl wake up I had to show you something—he said serious as he had been for months.

-what is?—I asked feeling tired…one the side effects of being I my state.

-I did something and I need your opinion about it—he said walking out of the bed that we now shared.

After waking up I saw him standing in the steps looking really nervous. He then pecked behind him and he looked at me and lowered his sight. I must admit that while we have been cordial and always reassured me that this was my decision…it still hurt his coldness to the fact. But know he was clearly planning something.

-what do you want me to see?—

-the baby will need a room and…I wanted your opinion—he said entering the room.

The room that once had the couch was now occupied by a crib painted white. To the right of the crib there was a table I suppose to change the baby and there was a big rocking chair. As I walked to the room I open a drawer of the furniture in the left and I saw two sets of clothes…one in pink and one in blue. Then I saw in a box some toys. There was some plush balls and stuffed animal…there was a cute panda with a cape. After a while I turned and asked.

-is this a bribe?—

-more like an apology…I mean…I now that I had been a little-

-a lot—I cut him but I wanted to see where he was going.

-you don't have to be that harsh…just try to be in my place—he said turning and walking in to the kitchen.

-I am…I considered that and came to this conclusion…why is so complicated to you?—I wondered annoyed.

-I lose more—he said.

-how you lose more? Tell me—I asked half curios half sarcastic.

-if you had the baby and then all of this disappeared then you will return to your world without the baby and without me…you will have ruby and sapphire back, Steven, Pearl, Amethyst and those other two that I don't remember…-he said frustrated

-peridot and lapis—I complete—but I will lose the one experience that I could never had without losing myself in my world like Rose did…I will disappear forever if I did it there.

-and I would lose you and the child—he said

-you could find someone and had one of your own—I said.

-girl…Garnet, I am 46 now, you maybe don't understand that but to us humans…time is to precious to waste…maybe 30 or 35 years and I will be death…you got millenniums to get over this, hell as far as I know you could be eternal, and to have the biggest happiness of my life and then loss it… simply can't live with it—he said as he sat.

-I would have helped for you to say this before—

-I was confused with all of this and…no se, no se—he then grabbed his chair and put t at my side—I reasoned that I needed to let time pass and I guess weeks turned to months and now—I stopped him.

-I guess you are trying the best you can—

-is good enough?—he said looking at me.

-I just wanted to know the why…maybe is one of those things that I will never quite get from humans…maybe…I just don't know—I said to him—but I will not deny…it was hurtful.

-I wanted a child, but this whole situation became more complicated, never doubt that I love you—he said looking at me his eyes red.

-as I do — I said. After that we had a quite dinner and when we went to sleep and I was changing out he told me.

-could you turn around?—

I smiled and turned as I was. He talked to me and told me.

-you will never have any shame do you?—he said smiling.

-should I?—

-you…never.


	15. Ruby Guadalupe Mendoza Garnet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garnet discovers that giving birth is really really painful.

Thought all my existence I had felt once in a while pain. Being forcibly unfused by jaspers was one of the worst experiences that I could have been forced to had physically, emotionally I had pass days that were just indescribable in the sheer force of how much they hurt me, the corruption day, the birth of Steven (even if is shameful to admit it) and the day that I almost lost Steven when I was unfused for being hurt by pearl…but I never suspected the pain that I could suffer by giving birth. In certain form it was my fault to think that humans did not experience the same amount of pain that I could ever experience…right now I was not quite sure if I would ever feel this pain in my entire existence.

It began in the first day of July, slightly more than one year and half since we were trapped in this place. I had wake up to get something to eat, this state had increase the need for food and while I had not been inactive for the full term of this, Lalo had used every possible explication to keep me from working out to much, he said that I could precipitate the birth of the baby and that will be both bad for me and for my child so I scaled back my routine, were I once ran I now walk and were I once lifted weights I just had to scale back the amount. But that day when I walked to search something to eat something different happened, as I was cooking eggs and a little of beans, then I feel it, like something had pop inside of me and I suddenly heard water hit the floor. I had felt some discomfort the previous night but I had no idea that it could be that I was ready. I just decided to cook the food and walk to bed to warm lalo about what just happened…I guess my tone should have more sensible about it.

-Lalo—I said moving him to wake him up.

-que?—he answered slowly moving to get a better look of me

-I think the baby is ready—I said.

I wish I was a gem again just so I could reproduce this memory again and again, he slowly turn his head to the side and the suddenly opened his eyes looking at me, he asked me quickly if I was sure if this was not a false alarm, then I pointed out the big wet spot in my red pajamas, that was enough. He got out of the bed and quickly picked out one of several books that he had about the birth. We had been reading about the subject and he had been using his memories about how his grandmother or mama kika gave birth to his dad (which will be useful because we could not order a doctor here). I walked straight to the kitchen and in a big pot he was boiling some scissors and then I saw him walk to our room, move the couch and put a small comfortable place in the ground. He explained that his grandmother gave birth by natural form in this home and that the boiling water was to cauterize the scissors that will be used to cut the cord of the child while that place in the center of the room was my place to rest while the pain became worse. I did not like that last part. I had read that the closer the baby was to be born the more pain I will suffer from it…that had been 14 hours ago.

The closest I have to describe the physical pain was the pain that I felt when jasper forcible separated me. And even that was quickly. Now what pelt like punched to my stomach were closer in time that they have ever felt, I was sweating by the sheer effort to keep myself from screaming but even that proved to be more of a pride problem that an actual thing that I could avoid at the end of it, I had completely discard my clothes by this point, they were to sweaty, I was too hot for them and frankly they were constricting me as I twisted and turned. Lalo had protested at first because as a minimum he wanted me to keep the shirt but I surprised him and myself by begging him to let me lay there like this. I was in too much pain and I was a little envious of some of the women in lalo's family, he said that he knew of one aunt that had 15 children…either she was one of the braves beings in existence or she was not human (even thought the books said that every pregnancy was easier than the last one I had my doubts right now).

-ok lets take a look—lalo said crunching in front of me…he then grabbed my knees and open then up.

-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?—I screamed between "contractions"

-the book said that I need to check if you are open enough—he said half annoyed half intimidated.

-I THINK YOU OPENED ME ENOUGH—

-NOT YOUR LEGS, HERE—he said pointing in the middle…then he raised his right hand his thumb and index finger separated and he said—I think you still had one to two hours left to go—he said looking at me—I think you need water…are you thirsty?—

-ugh...Yes—I said clenching my teeth.

After he brings me some water I gulped it up. There was no a ounce of calm in my actions now, if Lalo had said that Sapphire was my dominant personality now it was clear that the reigns of my actions were run by my Ruby side. Lalo to keep me from going crazy with pain attempted to install a TV in the room, I found between my pain room enough to be amused by the big boxy grey apart with the words sonny in the low part…he then installed one machine that I have never seen before, he said that it was a "cassette" machine. Whatever it was soon he played one movie, he said that he hopped that it will be good to pass the time while the time came…but his effort even if it was noble was misguided when no less than one hour pass and I was in worst pain than before.

He then told me that I needed to push, like I was going to the bathroom and concentrate in the place that was the necessary to push, to visualize in my mind where I needed to put the effort…which was easier said than done but eventually I found the proper rhythm and the proper place. I then finally notice that lalo had installed a camera that was pointed to where I was and he himself had a hand held one looking straight in the middle of my legs. I would have found the whole thing endearing and funny if it wasn't for the pain…then he said it.

-I think I see it—he said in complete calm.

That phrase kick the whole even, I needed to push harder now…but I saw that it was not working…something was wrong. Drawing back in what I read and watched I decided.

-HELP ME UP—I said propelling myself to a semi sitting position with my arms.

-WHAT?—

-I need to be crouching, help me out—I continued while extending my arms to him…he then grabbed my hand helping me. I was not really standing; I was more like crouching while slightly leaning towards him for support. I found that I could push better in this position, he let go of me for a minute to rearrange the pillows in order to put some landing spot for the baby. There I was, covered in sweat, crouching in the ground, pillows under me and kneeling in front of me helping me up was lalo trying to wistand me nearly crushing his arms with each contraction.

After one enormous painful contraction I felt it…the baby was almost out. Lalo let me go for a second so he could grab the baby. I supported myself on his back and gave my last push felling like I had torn myself up. I collapsed on top o his back tired and so sore. Then I heard it…a cry. I had heard Steven cry as a baby but to now that this one was mine was a totally different experience. I used the last ounce of strength that I had to move from lalo's back to let him move. He then helps me to lay down in a side of the arrangement of mattresses and pillows that wasn't soaked in my fluids or had what looked like blood. For a moment he gave me the baby so he could get some stuff that he had bring in the room for this very moment in preparation. Taking a pair of scissors he gave me baby so he could get the tools. I looked it, for a moment the baby stopped crying but still squirm between my hands. It was red, was covered in some white substance that before I would have considered gross, it had surprisingly a full head of hair (the books said that this was not impossible but unusual) and was a girl…my girl. Before I could say something to my girl lalo take it from me and with the scissors he cut the cord that still united her and me. This provoked a new wave of cries and movement from the baby who was now closing her small fist and moving. Moving quickly he then got to a small pot with water and with care he began to scrub the white substance from my baby. I looked at this, how he gave her first shower and after she was clean enough he put her in the table where he put her in a couple of fabric and he put a pink cap on her head. She was now slept and he handed it to me.

I would like to say that I said something to her but I could not. If I was the result of Ruby and Sapphire as a conversation this was the result of Lalo and I, another life complete independent from me, someone that did not depended from fusion. Pearl had once tease Greg about how being fused was the ultimate connection between gems and how he could never be close to Rose. While at the time I had helped him to get closer to Rose I never suspected how the human way to fuse worked…until now. The baby said nothing; soundly sleep and lalo said nothing sitting in the ground close to me. I finally noticed that he was also tired, his shirt had wet spots that I guessed were sweat from him and mine. Then he stopped looking at the baby and looked at me. I noticed that I was lying supported to a semi sited position by a mountain of pillows, I was naked, sweaty, my legs were covered in some part by the baby water and that white substance, not to mention the blood that laid in the spot where the baby was suppose to fall and what I guessed were the rests of the placenta. I must have looked like a mess so discreetly I crossed my legs and used the baby to cover my breasts…but I guess it was not discreetly enough. Lalo suddenly began to laugh, bending to the front and grabbing his stomach.

-what is so funny?—I asked a little annoyed.

-girl, after everything that we have done—he said smiling to me and making me blush s little—and after…I have spend… .day just looking at you naked laying there and I had to check again and again to see how much you had grown right here—he said pointing at my crotch—it's a little too late to be shy.

-Is not shyness…not completely—I concede a little—I just nut used to be in such poor stated.

-bueno ya no te voy a picar la cresta—he said then he added—but I will be seen you in this state for the next 2 to 3 weeks.

-2 to 3 weeks?—I said s little shocked.

-or until you can properly walk and shower yourself again-

-are you implying that you are going to wash me?—I said calm but livid.

-pretty much, So sleep a little while I take this—he said picking up the bloodied pillows and mattresses carrying them—and try to rest, because after you rest I will need to clean you.

He kept his promise and after I sleep (what I discover where nearly 10 hours) he returned with a long tub that he began filling with water. After he ruled that was enough water he semi carried me and lowered me into the tub were I relaxed and he began to scrub me. This was a interesting experience. Not because I was naked and frankly still too tired to protest but because how defenseless it make me feel. I who before had lifted a little over 325 in deadlift could barely lift myself up, my stomach while not as big as it was while I had my baby inside was still far from what it used to be. After an hour of carefully scrubbing away every bit of sweat and blood he helped me stand up so he could dry me. With my hands in his shoulders he got me out of the tub and then he got me to the bed.

Then we heard the baby cry. He looked at me and asked.

-Do you think she is hungry?—he said while he scratched the back of his head.

-Probably, get her here—I said to him. After he leaved I pushed down a little the cover so I had my breast out. The book was right they certainly looked bigger. They feel really tender also. After I heard the heels of his boots I watched him lower the 2 steps of our room and he appeared with our baby. After he handed it to me he took off his boots and climbed the bed and lay besides me. Brushing the hair of our "daughter" he I heard him said "esta bien peluda", which made me laugh while the baby placidly sucked her food from me.

-Have you ever thought of the name of her?—he asked.

That question I had pondered but I was unsure if it the name would be appropriated, after all, we did not know if it was going to be a girl or a boy. Now I began to think in what name could be good for my girl.

-What of ruby?—I said -Suena como nombre de teibolera—he said half joking.

-What is a "teibolera"?—I asked looking at him trying to see a clue of why Ruby was humorous name.

-a woman of…the night life—he said now obviously playing me.

-lalo…-

-you know…a lose woman, a white dove, mujer de cascos sueltos, medio bicicleta—he keep going.

-Lalo one part of me is named ruby—now I was bothered by this mockery.

-calmese, calmese mi reina…I was playing…but—he said.

-what?—I said calm but a little more cold than I intended.

-you must let me give her other name…apart from her last names of course—he said as it was logical.

-and what would be your choice?—I asked

-I was thinking the name of one of my aunts…Guadalupe…mi little lupita—he said.

-So Ruby Guadalupe—I said.

-her last name will be a problem, you don't have one—he said.

-I told you Hegel—I said but he quickly cut.

-That is not your real name and you know it, garnet is of no use I really don't know a single garnet…-

-then we used Garnet…have a problem—I said.

-ok so it will be, Ruby Guadalupe Mendoza Garnet—then he looked at me and said—for a being that cant or could not give birth before how do you feel holding her?

-She is me and you but we are not fused, her hair—I said passing my finger for her locks—I more like yours than mine but her eyes.

-those are yours, the same blue ones—

-she is not a fusion, she is a whole new being, not an experience but the sum of a lot of different ones—I said the moment Ruby chose to stop sucking but still nestled herself on me, a small spot of milk trailing on her mouth that I cleaned with my finger. My daughter. For a long time I thought that being Garnet was the culmination of my existence, now, I just knew that this little girl was my most important action in my existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teibolera is a slang for Strippers. yes he went there.
> 
> Mi reina means my queen, but mostly a coy or jocking mooking nickname here in México.


	16. Negrita bella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every thing has to end.

Lalo was right when he said that I will not be able to shower on my own for a good time, where he was wrong a little was in the time that will take me to go in my own again. He said between 2 to 3 weeks if not more before I was completely fine. It actually took me 2 full weeks to be able to move and do most of the house activities that I did before. Shower, go to the bathroom by myself and cook my own food. Lalo for his part enjoyed his new found role of being a father to a degree that I have never seen. He insisted in getting her a bracelet of gold that had her name incrusted and to get her ears perforated so he could get her child some earrings. He dressed my girl in pink onesies and…him blow her stomach to make sounds which I fund really weird (at least Ruby found it hilarious). I fought for him to stop the earrings and after me pushing the issue for more than a week he relented…but he refused to eliminated the bracelet from her which he called her Esclava (slave) saying that he would not allow her girl to not have the very best and frankly I am pretty sure that he will get the girl her earrings in a future. For my part I got pretty familiar with my Ruby.

            Her appetite was incredible. Every day she will feed from me until either there was nothing left on me or she feel sleep on me. The first days was really frustrating because she became sick and could not stop crying day and night. Finally Lalo asked me if I had patted her I the back after every single feeding…he then explained that she probably had colic and the air was causing pain. After that I patted her in the back slowly how he explained to me and eventually my girl burped…follow soon after by the full contents of her “little “stomach on my back. Lalo could not stop making fun of that little episode at my expense for the next several days and behind my calm expression I had to admit that I had to have seen this one coming. This was quite fortunate that our girl one time had at one time, fall sleep on top of him while he was lyting on the bed…while he needed to move. The stalemate continued with me watching from the steps and him making me signal to pick the girl up while I looked amused at him. Finally compassion won the battle and I picked the baby while he made a run for it to the bathroom.

            Finally I decided to take my training slowly and sometimes had my girl company me in my long walks. Other times the baby would stay with lalo who used the opportunity to play with her and say simple words to her in the hope that she someday could say them back. He would point to himself and said “papa” and to me and said “mama”, this had a very surreal feeling to me because it remind me that I was now a mother.

            The routine soon become apparent and welcome after a month. Around 6:00 I would have my run (from 10 k to just 5 k) then soon after I would return before 7 to shower and do some bodyweight exercises (I needed to build back my strength), for that lalo installed a bar between the beams of the roof so I could do chin ups. Around 7:30 lalo and I would have breakfast. If Ruby was awake she will be with us or if not she will be left alone sleeping. Around 8 we will do a quick clean up of the house, sometimes he brushed the floor and sometimes he moped. Because the house was not very big between the 2 we could get the clean up done fast, that’s of course I there was really any necessity for the clean up to begin with. So by 9 we were free to do as we please…that’s of course if we decided to do something. Most of the time lalo will prefer to sit outside under some of the trees of the yard or take Ruby to see tome of the trees and try to get her to crawl. Which I told him was pointless because babies don’t crawl until much later (at last that was the books said). Then we will eat around 12:00 (I had began making food now and was getting good at some of the dishes that he teached me) and finally around 5 or 6 we will diner.  Then in September one year after I revealed to him my pregnancy he had one idea for fun.

\-- Why we don’t take our girl for a drive?—

\--a drive?—I asked interested

\--yes, I had always wanted to drive when I was a kid some of the cars that some of the rich neighbors drove…not counting some of the classics—he said getting up and showing me some photos of various car models.

\--you really wanted to drive? Aren’t the bicycles enough?—I asked

\--I just want to do something different and to be honest I will ask for the cars regardless but I will love to you and our girl to be with me while we drive—he said. I knew that he just said that he will get the car and drive himself but that was a bluff. I understood before that I only was motivated to do something if I supported him to do it if not he either will lose interest or do it but without any enjoyment.

\--ok…I will get the girl ready—I said.

I dressed the girl in a blue onesie and got her plush panda with the red cape. I still smile when I see the animal with that cape. Lalo saw the panda and decided to give it a cape which was nothing more than a piece of red fabric attached to its neck. Getting her in some small sheet and I deciding to dress up a little…we were after all dressed to ride brand new cars (some of them luxurious). I decided to wear grey front plated pants, a red shirt and a cross jacked, I got my sun glasses and a light heel boot (no more than a inch). Putting in my pocked was the watch of the first day. I wondered how lond this was going to last. I still wanted to go home but…my ruby (which was sleeping calm) and lalo made those plans complicated. Sighning I got outside were I saw at least 20 cars waiting.

As soon I got outside, he whistled at me, and showed me the first car that he will like to try. It was a grey long car. I looked old and a little boxy. He said that it was a “Doble E steamer”, a steam powered car which was completely different all together from internal combustion. He showed me the interior were there was something like a round pot which he insisted was a burner to heat up steam in instant, there was one single sparkplug and he explained that the car was completely mechanic and powered by steam. As I entered the car I discover the first thing that concerned me.

\--lalo…where are the seat belts?—

\--in the 20s there were not seat belts so this car does not have them—he explained as he checked a book.

\--why the book?—

\--this is the first time that I am going to ride this kind of car—he explained ad he checked the book and get to every single of the measurements in the front display.

I could not avoid grimacing a little at that response but after 10 minutes and a couple of mumbled words (which I’m sure were curse words) he got the car to move. The ride was comfortable; he decided to get the car at its maximum speed (he said around 135 km/h). After a while he let me run the car…not before going to the back seat and giving me the book and pointing me where I was in the steps. The steam engine was silent, there was no purr of the motor and to go faster I just had to use the pedal or the throttle in the steering wheel. I discover that I rater enjoined the feeling of driving. Then we turn around and drove to the house to pick up a different car.

            The next car was a small one. He called it a “vocho” it was convertible and red. He said that he chose the color because of what I told him about my appearance while I was a gem. There was no less than c couple of minutes of driving when he asked.

\--what do you think will happened when all of this ends?—

\--I don’t know…I had thought about it but I only see three possible outcomes—I told him using the plushy to tease ruby.

\--what outcomes have you thought about?—he asked looking straight ahead.

\--the first one is that I returned to my universe and you to yours …and Ruby will cease to exist—after I said that he turn to look at me…which in other circumstance would have made me concerned but because there was nothing in front for eternity it was less problematic.

\--and the other is that I will return to my dimension with the girl and you to your without her—I said, now stopping playing with ruby and looking at him—the final one is that we will be trapped here for eternity, Ruby will grown and we eventually will leave her alone when we die, probably you first because you are older.

\--why not one when I get to keep lupe and get her to live in pace on my reality?—he said

\--I don’t see how that would work…you will be raising a girl alone…you told me that you have little family left and that…--but he cut me out.

\--in every single one of you scenarios I lose everything that I have—he said using his left hand to control the car and his right to strike the dashboard.

\--you don’t lose really that much, you get your life back, your job, your …--he then let go of the speed pedal and the car gradually lost speed while he turned to look at me.

\--I will lose you and my girl…there must be something that can be done—he said looking at me then to our girl.

\--in one of those scenarios that I told you I lose both of you…and I don’t want that to happen either…but this is not eternal…neither one of us is here—I tried to reason with him. The car by this point had nearly lost all its speed.

\--Garnet…I just can’t…I can’t deal if I knew that I just lost my family—he said looking to the front, his shoulders shrunken and moving his head side to side.

\--you can forget me—I told him.

\--no garnet…you can forget me, you can live for billions of years, I am sure…that you will find someone that loves you as much as I do, “mi negrita bonita”…but…I and 46, I could be there waiting for my death and never forget you…unless I got sick like my mama kika—he said looking at me and extending his right arm to brush ruby hair.

\--I will not forget you…how could?—I said taking my sunglasses off, I was making a strong effort to not cry and it was obvious that he too was doing the same.

\--your world is more interesting than mine, I could never give you what you maybe want if I were in my world together—he said putting his right hand to his temple—I am not rich, my house is not that big…I would make sure that you and my daughter had everything that you could need but…no travels to space, no adventures no…--now it was my turn to cut him.

\--Pearl is the one who wants to go to space…I am happy to be calm and be whole…Ruby and Sapphire together…I do not need clothes, or money…-- I did not know what to say to him.

\--In your world that maybe but in mine you need them…--he said completely defeated.

We were unable to say anything to each other after that. I loved Ruby more than myself and I certainly loved him…but was it true?, that millenniums after this experiment ended I could forget him and keep on living, it was a cruel thing to say but maybe it was true…then I remembered pearl and how the loss of rose still haunted her…after all death was something so unnatural to us gems that the sole thought of losing Steven drove us to despair once. Those just give birth to more questions: what if I had ruby but she was human in my world? Will she die and I will keep on living? Will I live knowing that in some other universe there was Lalo living alone? Will I ever be able to function as garnet, knowing that I had room to love other person? Will even ruby or sapphire still exist if I comeback if I had not feel them in more than a year? As I laid Ruby after she breastfeed I walked to the kitchen where he was sitting flipping a coin in her hands…it shined and I decided to make flour tortillas (tortillas de harina) how he teach me to cheer him up a little. As I was working on the mass I feel him hugging me from behind and kissing me in the neck.

\--mi negrita—he said while kissing and giving me light bites in my neck wich maked me blush and laugh a little.

\--stop it or I will not be able to make you this—I said turning towards him and looking him.

\--I just wanted to give you something—he said. Then he stepped back and getting out of her pocked a couple of coins he put the first in the table—this is an uncirculated 1958 peso of tepalcate—he said showing the big coin to me—is made of 90% tin and 10% silver—

then he put other coin in the table—this one is a silver “Libertad”, an oz of silver law 999…in the back there are all the shields of my country, is from the years our daughter was born…taking the year of my world into account—

he then pulled out a final coin—this garnet…is “centenario” is a gold coin—he said showing me the bright angel which was mint in the front and the tall proud eagle in the back—you don’t have a date of birth but, I just thought that gold will be appropriated for you—he then grabed the coins and with his hand he put them in my left pocket.

\--why are you giving me this?—I asked intrigued by this.

\--because I want you to have something to remember by—he said—is not much but…--he stopped when I walked out of the kitchen and come back.

\--here…have this—I said extending my right hand with my watch on it—that way you will know that I was real.

He picked the watch and silently he put it on her pocked, he then sat and waited for me to get the tortillas ready, after I cooked them on the “Comal” he ate them.

\--if I had know you in my world I would have married you—he said as he eat her second tortilla.

\--Married me?—I said remembering how Rose and Greg for all intend and purpose were married according to the human custom—you would want to spend your whole life with me?—I said feigning surprise.

\--hasta que me muera—he said grabbing his third one—that’s a beautiful life if only it could be…well at last for me—he then took a bite and crossed his legs as always, right leg over left, heel in knee—you, my girl going to the public school…first the “primaria” then the “secundaria” after that she will enter “prepa o CBTIS”, then the university—he then stood up and walked to me—you at my side, I will get old and gray, you too but I don’t think that you will ever get ugly like me—he said…so little he thought of himself?—my girl will be 15 one day…then she will stop being my girl…there will be a dance, I will give her last doll—he then walked to me—in 5 years more I could retire…I began early teaching and I have seniority… I will lose my girl to some guy who will fall in love with her, and you and I will be alone…and when the end finally come…I will be happy—he conclude in front of me.

\--you will be happy to die?—I asked confused—why will you be happy to die?

\--not to die although I am not afraid to die—he said and then he said—I am more afraid now of waking up and don’t find you again…which is more scary because that is what is going to happen sooner or later—he leaned to me…then Ruby cried.

I got to our room where I had put her to sleep I our bed, I decided to lay there and calm her. Soon after lalo walked from the steps and took of his boots and laid besides me in the bed brushing our girl hair. We laid there while Ruby soon was asleep again. He then looked at me and said.

\--the quiero tanto mi negrita bella—

\--yo…también te…quiero—i hoped that my Spanish was good. After a while I guess we both drifted to sleep…

 

* * *

 

            After a while I slowly returned to consciousness, rubbing my eyes I reached with my left arm to check on Ruby…but she wasn’t there. Sighing I wonder where lalo had taken our girl when I notice something…after I sighed I had not taken a breath of air…I waited to see if I feel the necessity to breath. I was pretty sure that at least a couple of minutes had passed then I sat up. Quickly I turned my palms to see if there were my gems…and like they have never left me there where. Now it was concerned. I quickly got up and then I heard a metallic sound hiting the floor of my room. Kneeling I picked up three objects: one gold coin with an angel in the front, two other coins, one with a men and other with an angel on top of a pedestal. This wasn’t a dream, the coins still on my hand I ran outside of my room. There in the kitchen was pearl cleaning the dishes.

\--PEARL—I shouted at her.

\--Garnet? Why are you shouting? Did some…--I did not let her finish I needed to know something urgently.

\--Pearl, not now I need you to tell me something…is urgent—

\--oh well, what did you need to know?—

\--How long I was gone?—

\--Hummm…I just got here but Steven said that you entered your room not long after he left with Connie—she then look at the clock and said—that was nearly two minutes ago.

2 minutes was then. Just 2 years in that place but nearly two minutes in this world…which mean that she will never be able to find a way back in time…in one hour lalo will be dead and her girl will be an old lady. Without a word she walked outside, walked without direction...she could hear and feel sapphire and ruby in her head know, she could feel the conflict growing finally she was in front of a big boulder close to the home. He materialized a pocked in her body and put the coins there. Breathing slowly at first but getting faster by the second she let a scream before her gauntlets appeared in her hands. With all the punched the rock fracturing it, she keep punching until there where anymore to punch and then she glow.

\--Garnet what happens to you?—pearl said alarmed. She had seen the whole scene from outside the house baffled. Then she saw how garnet separated. There was sapphire with her hand covering her eye sobbing. Ruby still raging punching what was left of the giant boulder.

\--Where are you?—Ruby said to the sky rising her gauntlet fist and after not getting an answer she punched a rock shattering it—you think that you can play whit us? You think this is funny?—ruby was now burning the sand to glass—where is lalo? Where is Ruby?

Pearl was baffled…wasn’t ruby right there? She began to walk towards them when sapphire spoke.

\--RUBY STOP—

\--why?—ruby asked in the middle of her rage.

\--you will melt them—sapphire said pointing to three objects in the ground in front of ruby. Roby stopped and looked down to see the three coins. He moved back so he will generate heat close to them. Sapphire walked and picked them from the ground.

\--Sapphire…Ruby…what’s happening?—Pearl asked nearly freaking out.

Sapphire turned and told Pearl.

\--Lets get inside so we can explain everything—she said in a calm voice but with clear tears still running down her bags.

Ruby and sapphire let pearl get inside the house first, after Ruby had calm a little they fused again. In her palm Garnet saw the three coins and signed.

* * *

 

            Once inside garnet put the 3 coins on the counter and told pearl of the void…the place with nothing, infinite and sterile at the same time, he told her of being human for nearly 2 years, she told him of lalo and Ruby, of the girl who feed from her, of the dancing and foods, of the pyramid in the mountain and finally of the discovery that she will never get them back if her working theory was correct…one minute here one year In that place.

\--So you had a girl and…--Pearl said still processing everything that Garnet had said.

\--And a…what rose and Greg had—she said, they were not married but now garnet thought that was not of importance—and they are gone forever—she said feeling both anger and sadness.

\-- Maybe I can build something…interdimensional travel is…--but before she continued I cut her…it was pointless.

\--Even if you succeed in building a machine that could get me where they are…if they still are there…they will be dead before I get to them…I don’t need future vision to figure that out—I said defeated.

\--Or I could show you them myself—said a third voice behind her.

As she turned he saw a tall man but not close to her height, his hair was curly and was receding a little in the sides, he was leaning in the sink and smiled her playfully lifting one hand moving his fingers. My answer was immediate.

\--YOU!—I moved fast picked him by his clothes which looked like some kind of red uniform and lifted him to my face—after all that you have done you come here to mock me?—I asked fighting the urge to punch him.

\--Oh, please, like you could actually hurt me—He said with pure smugness—and just so you know I’m not the one who wrong you…well not completely but I was rooting for you and lalo—he said in a tone that while smarmy sounded honest.

\--then who are you?—I asked lowering him but not letting him go.

\--Remember this?—he said snaping his finger and making a sheet of paper appear, then he picked glasses (without the lenses) and began to read:

_“You are in a pocket dimension (_ more like a micro cosmos) _, separated from every other one (_ obviously not because it had time) _, the air that you breathe is the first air to exist in this dimension, and the light is the first light that this place has ever seen. This pocked dimension was created by me who could be called Mr. X (_ just look at this bad alias) _to avoid future attempts at revenge from either of you_ (like you could) _, is not the first time that something like this happens and probably will be better if you don’t not completely know who I am, which leave us to the second question. I am to you Garnet_ [ _(yes I know who you are)_ mostly because I talked to him] _what can be called a reality warping being_ [ _(no not that one )_ obviously, he does not have my charm] _and your friend Isidoro will considered me very close to a God_ (he wish) _. As for why you are here and how you can get out… well let’s said that you are the result of a bet of which the contents are not of your interest(_ a bet that I won) _. You for that matter don’t worry; you will be well tacked care off. You just need to write what you want in this computer and it will appear where you are: food, drinks, furniture, luxuries…everything that you could imagine is at the grasp of your hands. You just have to stay here and you will be fine. Obviously you don’t ask to the computer for a way out, or for something that I deemed damaging to the experiment_ (to the bet) _. Nobody gets here and nobody gets out and as a proof of my good will (_ Suuure) _, here is your food… I know that you are very hungry dear. Don worry you won’t be missed_ (well…it wasn’t false) _._

_Mr.X (_ obvious and unoriginal alias)

 

\--So you bet against Mr X?—I asked both curious and furious.

\--yes my dear—he said smiling coy—and thanks to you I won…well thanks to lalo and you to be more precise—he then looked at a clock floating to his right and said—well look at the time, we need to go.

\--where?—I asked processing all what he said.

\--to see your boyfriend and your daughter of course—he said as a matter of fact—after all, you made me won this bet…not there was any doubt that I was going to win but still, you need this.

Stepping closer to him I was at a loss for words but I decided to just smile and gave him a thumb up.

\--WAIT a minute, Garnet do you trust this—pearl struggled to form words to describe the man who was in front of her—being…what if he is lying?—pearl asked.

\--is she always this neurotic or only when she faces facts or actions that completely shatter her pretty little world?—the man asked both amused and annoyed—seriously you will be so happy if you just shut up and enjoy the ride once in awhile—he then turned to garnet and snapped his finger…then they were gone.

\--Garnet...GARNET!—pearl walked where they had been, there were not sings of them then suddenly a flash of light made pearl close her eyes while with one hand she rubbed them the she grabbed her head…and notice that her pearl was missing. Panicking she ran to the bathroom and looked at the mirror…there staring back was a blue eyed blonde woman with a bob cut and straight hair. Pearl returned to the kitchen shocked beyond words. Then 3 bottles appeared in front of her with a small note.

            “ _Loosen up a little, here, experiment like garnet the human condition...Drink up girl”_

Pearl sat in front of the bottles, mechanically picked up a glass and served herself a full glass. Bottoms up and as the liquid lowered from her throat to her stomach she just accepted that logic had taken vacations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Negrita bella means pretty little black girl. in México Negrita is just a word and used like this is just a flirting way of speaking...i have heard this been used on the streets.  
> Vocho means a Volkswagen beatle.


	17. 51 years 6 months and 3 to 4 days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a tragic visit and a choise that garnet needs to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hte place exist and you can check it.

So fast I could barely notice it, I no longer was in the temple…it was a street. The houses were build in what appeared to be once a hill, in fact she could see that the street was at its peak and that down was a long way. At the end of the street there was a small street that looked like run parallel to a river. To her left she could see even an old aqueduct standing pound. The houses were painted in bright colors and she could see a lot of pines…the air were fresh but not cold, it must be autumn. Feeling a hand on her shoulder she turned fast and saw the same man that had visited her in the temple. Looking as smug and smarmy but now dressed with blue jeans, brown boots, a thick brown belt, denim jacket and a white hat. Under the jacked he was wearing a shirt with some kind of neck wear that looked silver (polo tie).

-So…hum no, that won't do—he said looking at me.

I finally noticed that I was dressed exactly as how I was the very first day on the place where I and lalo lived for nearly 2 years, but before I could react, the man snapped his fingers and now I was wearing black boots, dark blue denim pants, a belt with the buckle adorned by a ruby, a red cotton shirt, a denim jacket of same color as the pants, black hat and a tie like him but with a sapphire on the center…that last bit I noticed with the glass of a parked car.

-Now you look like everybody here…and also positively delightful—He said clearly entertain…but was short lived as I grabbed him by the lapel of the jacked and ask.

-Where I am? Why you did not appeared me with him?—I said barely calm but nearly losing control…after all him and the other entity had put me thru…he still joked?

-Calm down jewel…he is here, in this neighborhood, I just thought that I needed to explain to you the hard reality of the situation before you…see him—he said now sounding serious.

-The gravity of the situation?—I said to him…then I catch on at what he was going to say—How long I was in Beach city before you brought me here?—I asked now dreading the answer.

-51 minutes and 31 seconds—He said with finality—yes…that will put the time now at…

-51 years and six months and 3 to 4 days—I said nearly defeated…he was 46 when I was separated just a little less than an hour ago…it mean that he was now 97 in his way to be 98. I had lost so much time…my daughter probably was now an old woman…my daughter grow up without me...She could be death and not now it…I swallow slowly felling complete dread…I was too late.

-shush girl, don't despair…well yes but don't worry…your girl is not dead—he said in his attempt to be sympathetic…

-is she alive?—I asked relive…just to waddle into new questions…how did she grow up? What did he told her? I was about to verbalize my concerns when I saw that he was walking down the street.

-Stop wondering about…I explain this in the way to the house—he said now walking the… "claveles" street…without need to be explain I follow him to where he was going—now…here is a resume of what happened after you came back…about six years after he came back…with your girl. He saved up enough money to buy the house of his grandfathers from the new owners…

-He bought the house?—I asked wondering why he will spend that much money.

-Yes, call it nostalgia or a desire for her girl to grow up in a place that gave him happiness both on his childhood and when he was happy with the woman he loved—he said ironic.

-After that—I probed to him to continue.

-Your girl joined the "primaria Adolfo López Mateos, it was close to home and he walked her there while he worked on the public "Secundaria No 3"…he transferred to that one due to some connections that he had and some good luck…he did well, he eventually got seniority and retired at 65 with a decent pension—he said passing the second block.

-by then Ruby would have 19—she said—so he is enjoining his retirement?

-yes and no—he then stopped and turned to see me—you know that some human as they get older they forget things? They…

-I understand—I said resigned—Alzheimer or Dementia?—I said as stopped to look at him.

-Alzheimer…he began showing the symptoms in his late 70s…but it not fully crippled him until his late 80s, he lives with a young student of the state university who takes care of him…she gets paid by your daughter who visits him every weekend...So today—he finished when turned to his left and pointed down the street—is the third house to your right…you will recognize it.

Without word I walked down the street…it was really inclined and was surprised to se cars parked there, as I walked looking at my right I saw it. It was very close as how I remembered it. The solar panels where a new addition, as was the house build besides the principal one. In front there was a black gate, I walked to the gate and saw that it was locked. There at five meters was the door where I once entered the house with him and our daughter, there was no longer the front big yard. Was about to try to find a rock to sound the gate when I heard a car…turning I saw a red car…a beetle like the one I drove with him before…at the wheel there was a woman with short graying hair combed with a side part on the left side, the hair in the front covering her forehead. Her hair is a little curly but her eyes are blue. As she goes out of her car I notice other things…she is just a little shorter than I am. She is wearing a long black skirt that stops at her ankles, he wear glasses but no sun glasses. And she is talking to me.

-señorita me oyo? Me podria decir que se le ofrece? (Young lady did you hear me? Could you tell me what do you want?)—she said by what appeared to be the second time...She was now standing to her full height looking at me confused.

-I…si…yo busco a Isidoro Mendoza Zubia…vive el en esta casa? (Yo…Yes…I am looking for Isidoro Mendoza Zubia…Did he live here?)—I asked hopping that what I said was coherent and did not raised questions.

-Si…el vive aqui, quien lo busca? (yes…He lives here, Who is asking for him?)—she asked searching in a purse... I Heard the rattle of keys, soon she had out one small key which she used to open the door taking moments to look at me. I realized how bizarre it must have been for her point of view to see a tall woman looking towards her father's house. But I had no time for those thoughts I needed to come up with a name.

-Sofia, Sofia Smith—I said hopping that the name was better than the last one that I invented.

-Smith? Oh ya veo…eres del otro lado (Smith? Oh I see…you are from the EUA)—I could swear I hear her saying "gringuita", then she open the gate and walked turning to say—le gustaria que le hable en ingles…es obvio que usted apenas habla español (would you like that I spoke to you in English…it's obvious that your Spanish is not very good)—she asked looking at me still like I was some crazy stranger…which I think I was to her. I just nodded and walked behind her while she got up those steps. Then she entered the house and I realize how much time has passed. The sink was different, new. The oven was also new, it did not look like it worked on gas anymore, the lights were different and the circular big table was gone, there was a small bed where a young woman like kiki age laid listening to music. The girl had white tan skin, light brown hair nearly blonde and green eyes. She was dressed on white jeans and a pink shirt

-Doña lupe come le va (Mrs. Lupe, how are you?)—the young woman said as she raised up to give a hug to my daughter, she then kissed her in the check, then she turned to me and extending her hand—Buenas tardes…(Good Afternoon…)-she said.

-Giovanna, Sofia Smith—My daughter said pointing with her palm to me—Sofia, Giovanna Vizcarra Torres, she takes care of my father thru the week—she then turn to Giovanna and said—perdona el ingles, creo que Sofia no habla español muy bien (forgive me the English, I think Sofia doesn't speak good Spanish)—after she finished saying that Giovanna nodded and leaved the house—Giovanna takes the day, she will come back tomorrow very early…I will stay the night—she then walked to the kitchen and asked—do you drink coffe or tea?

-Tea—I said. That moment I heard the sound of someone sleeping, turning slightly I saw the curtains to the room that barely one our ago I used, the same room where I gave birth to her, the same room where I was just a little more than an hour ago with my family.

-he is sleeping, and even if he was awake I don't think he will know who are you—she said graving one chair and sitting down—Nowadays he recognizes me but thinks that I am still in "secundaria" or…how did you call that? Jr. High school?—she asked trying to make talk.

-Jr. High School—I told her. I picked up a chair and sat with her in the square wood table, I just did not know what to say to her.

-where do you know my father? I mean…I don't think you worked with him when he was a teacher…you are younger than me—she said looking at the oven were a kettle was heating up—probably a baby when my dad retired—she said laughing a little.

-the sister of my grandmother…knew your father…when they were young—I said hopping that I sounded calm and secure enough—I discovered that I had family here so i…

-you went searching for them…what was your grandmother's sister name?—she asked standing up to see the kettle—maybe I heard of her.

-Garnet—I said…the moment the name reached her she stop walking to the oven, turned to see me surprised.

-her name was Garnet?—she then walked and looked at me…I wanted to say to her that she was my daughter, that I was sorry for never been there for her, that I loved her, but I know that she would never believe that, if she was like Lalo then she will be hurt and angry, I did not want to make her upset.

-Yes—I simply said…the she walked to the room and left me…the kettle began to whistle. I walked and put the kettle out of the oven and pored myself water on one of the two cups that were there, and then I searched for the tea. It was in one of the cabinet in the left. I just sat there, waiting…after what I feel like an eternity she came back with an old notebook and put it In front of me. The cover was green now faded; it was sew with red Yarn.

-look inside, is she?—she asked walking to the counter to make her coffee.

Opening the book I saw a lot of drawings, some of them were the forest where we will past the time, there was the pyramid and…myself. There where drawings and drawings of me, walking, sleeping and a lot of them were simply my face…the drawing improved the closer I got to the end of the book.

-This is Garnet—I told my daughter.

-Then you are my cousin…distant but my cousin—she said sitting and taking a sip of her coffee—that is one of my father drawing books, there are at last a box of those…he said that he did not have a photo of her, that he lost them, I just thought that he invented her—she then reached out and graved my hand—I thought that she leaved us—she said—I mean, no photos, no video of her and just this drawings of her.

-What did he told you?—I asked wondering how he manage my disappearance.

-He said that after she gave birth to me she fell sick and died—she said—that she was a tall beautiful woman, a woman with nice legs—she said laughing…I could not avoid feel flattered—that I got her blue eyes—she said and the grabbing the notebook she put it side by side to my face—you certainly are related, the blue eyes, the hair, you are even tall like me.

-Did he got married…after her?—I had to know.

-oh no, he always joked that: "hay tonterias que no hago dos veces" (there are stupid things that I don't do twice)—she then added—but I think he was waiting for something—taking a long gulp of her coffee she continued—then again, he was old when they had me.

-he wasn't that old—I said I little bothered by that.

-According to him she was 33 and him 45 when they meet—finishing her coffee she said—and he said it was during a travel in the forest—then she smiled—then there were those weird stories when he was diagnosed with Alzheimer's.

-what weird stories?—I asked a little nervous and curios.

-the first day when they gave him the diagnosis, he got drunk, I was informed by the neighbor's that my dad was playing very hard his music and was singing—then she leaned back and continued—after I came here I helped him to his bed and before he feel sleep he told me that maybe my mother was alive…that she was some sort of alien jewel being and that he meet her in some dimension or place of infinite nothingness—she then added seriously—I guess it was the first signs that his mind was never going to be the same.

I knew that I could not keep myself for spewing something that could compromise her life, so I did the last thing before I leave.

-Can I see him, before I leave, I was passing—not complete false—and I want to see him.

-yes, come with me—she said standing up and I followed her to the room. It was changed, there was only one bed where covered with a mattress somebody sleep. Gone were the twin beds, there was no couch; there was a sofa close to a table, a couple of books. On top of a furniture there was a pocked watch, I walked towards it…it was my watch. It looked scratched; it was not running and no longer had a chain but still shine. And on the top shelf, there was a panda with a faded red piece of fabric. The panda no longer had an eye and one of its arms was sew back in place. Now it collected dust.

-Papa…despierta, te buscan (Dad…Wake up, somebody is asking for you)—my daughter said while gently moving Lalo…a confused sound latter I heard a mumbling raspy voice

-he? Mija? Quien me busca?(hum? My daughter? Who ask for me?)—said lalo looking at Ruby…he looked so different. His hair was complety grey, the hair was receding at the sides but the peak still stood. His hands were wrinkled and dry looking, he never was fat but now he looked gaunt—Esta joven, es nieta de la hermana de mi mama (this young woman, is granddaughter of the sister of my mother)—she then pointed at me—vino a saludarte papito pero ya se va, saludala para que se pueda ir (She came here to say hello to you dady but she needs to go, say hello so she could leave)—she finished…  
I got close so I was besides him and without warning, he opened his eyes in shock and raising his arms he hugged me…he began to cry.

-mi negrita, volviste, tu volviste—he repeated again and again hugging me with all the strength that he could muster.

I feel pain, I hugged back but I knew that if stayed longer I would end up sobbing. Swallowing hard I stood up, told my daughter a quick thank you to her, she walked me to the door apologizing for the confusion. As I walked out of the room I could heard him crying…I was sure that he will forget tomorrow that this ever happened…I hoped so. As I was outside the gate I began to run upside the street, I ran until I was in a basketball park. I didn't even make it to the benches; I sat in the curb and began to cry. I was sure; this was the last time that I would ever see him. Then I heard the sound of steps close to me...It was those brown boots. Quickly standing up I told him.

-Only the diamonds have hurt me in a worse way than you did, love is not a game, not bet, thanks to you, I lost a love one, my daughter and you made me hurt him when he should have…-I stopped when just snorted at the last one of my affirmations.

-You could have told Ruby that you will come back other day when he was awake, and in that way he could keep on dreaming on a woman who will never come back—he then walked a couple of steps from her and turned—you could have told your daughter the truth, you could have done so many different variations…the only thing that won't have changed would have been, that yes…this is your last night seen them—he said touching my shoulder and snapping his fingers.

I knew that we had returned to the temple and before I could form my gauntlets the being in front of me asked.

-what do you see?—he said complete serious.

Concentrating and calming myself I searched into the future…Finally after a while I answer.

-you want me to tell you what I decide, what I want based on my visions—I said carefully.

-So you have seen way at the end…but what is the middle?—he said going to the counter, and taking from human pearl the glass while he poured himself a drink.

-If I ask for him to be in this world…I will see him and my daughter die…there is a variation of that route were I use rose tears and Steven spit to lengthen his and my daughter life, but they never make it past their 200s—I said seen more variations clear as the water.

-yes…a shame that humans grow bored with life—he said taking a sip from his drink.

-then there is the option off me going to his world…but I leave the gems leaderless, Steven without a mother figure…and I will regret it for my whole life—I marched to the counter and graved a bottle and took a swing it was a shame that it had no effect on me now—then there is the reality where we stay in that empty space, we grow old and die leaving my daughter alone, she goes insane by the isolation, the time to that varies from timeline—I then finished the bottle—then…there is the future where you put us in the void, we live there with our daughter until we are close to death…the we returned at the same spot and at the same age but that will put me in the path to desire the firsts options.

-As you can see—he said

-Not a single one of them end up with me and him being happy together—I finished. I did not scream and I did not cry, but I feel something inside me crack…I began to glow.

-why did you this to us—Ruby asked with the coldness of dry ice—why?—Sapphire said nothing but tears were running down her face.

-My acquaintance had seen this world and saw the strange case of your deceased leader—he said pointing to the portrait of rose quartz—and he was convinced that it was a fluke, that you, the gem race simply could not fall in love with a human…so I bet him.

-and you chose us?—sapphire said clenching her fist in a first act of violence.

-I did not chose you…he chose the gem I just chose the human—he then finished his drink and said—he thought he had this in look because you two…

-We were a relationship—Ruby finished—of curse pick the only one in a relationship and they will never fell in love with the human great idea—ruby said bitterly, then sapphire put a hand on ruby shoulder and both of them glow.

-He never thought that being human will change us, that I could entertain the idea of-but the he giggled.

-No you got it wrong—he then said—Being human dint change the nature of what is you Garnet, being human just fused you 2 in an nearly absolute form…think of this, you are a fusion that balances each other, good old cool collected garnet. But as human Garnet you were a melting pot, you got frustrated like ruby, but keep anger bottled up thanks to your sapphire side, were playful but elegant…don't tell me that all your action was just one side—he said winking at her.

-Maybe you have a point—I said blushing a little—but I sense that you want a deal.

-we got a winner—he said as a gold medal hang in her neck—here—he said giving me a red button—when you decide what you want with respect to Lalo just press the button and I will come here and give it to you, after all how I can denied something to someone so beautiful.

After he said that he disappeared and I was left with three coins on the sink and a red button. I needed advice and I knew who to ask.

-ok I am coming…Who can be?—Greg universe asked to nobody, as he made her way to the door of his house and opened to receive whoever it was. In the door there was in all her tall cubic afro glory garnet. She was without her glasses and looked him straight to the eye and with sadness behind her sight. Greg was about to ask Garnet if something was wrong with Steven when she said.

-Steven is fine Greg…I came here to see you—she then entered…as soon as Greg close the door she turned and said—I need your advice of something important—Garnet said as she opened her right hand and showed him three coins to him. In her other hand there was a red button...........


	18. The cabin in the forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a/n: i dont know if i will write and alternate ending or some suplementary material but this is now the end from now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> de un rancho a otro is a son by Chucho Nila.
> 
> Hermoso cariño by Fernando Zenaido and Maldonado Rivera.

 

-Wow…you mean that…-

-Yes, the past hour of my life has been…interesting—I said knowing that I could not properly give a good term…sighing I took off my sunglasses…the things that two years of not wearing them could change…in certain way I feel more honest looking Greg in the eye.

-But, why you came to me? Won't be better if you asked of this with Pearl, maybe amethyst…ok maybe not Amethyst but with someone who could get this interdimensional stuff?—he said clearly uncomfortable with the position that I had put him…but I had a reason to need him in particular.

-Pearl won't have the experience that you have—

-Experience? In what?—he said now confused…he truly was to humble for her own good.

-You know what is like loss someone…someone who is not in the same…reality than you—I tried to explain him—you loved Rose and she loved you…a Human and a Gem, now I—

-You experimented the same thing that I did—Greg said finally catching on—so…you want my advice about what you should do now—the he scratched his head and said—But couldn't you just you now…use your eye to see the future?—he said.

-I already have seen every possibility, what will happen if I bring him here…if I decide to go to his world…if we decided to stay with him where we lived the past 2 years…now I even seen what will happen if I took rose route and had another child with him here…it will just be more tragic for either of us—I then bend forward looking Greg in the eye and asked—what will you do in my position?—I need to know…I decided to stop my future vision I needed just his opinion now so I could decided what could probably be one of my most important decisions.

-If I could…I would love to have Rose just for one day—He said smiling nostalgic—I mean yes I would love to have her forever but…I realize that she will suffer when I am gone…but…just a day or two and I will never ask for anything in my life—he finished.

-One or two days…just one or two days—I repeated to no one…then I stood up and walked to the door but before leaving I turned—Thank you Greg—

As I made my way to the temple I thought of how I was going to phrase it to my apparent benefactor. And as soon as I entered the house I was greeted with Pearl or what pearl as human could muster as a greeting. She appeared to be still on shock by her sudden change…in other time I would have found this amusing, but right now I had to negotiate.

I pressed the button and before I had retired my finger there he was, dressed like I first saw him.

-Well dear...Did make up your mind?—he said walking to the kitchen and giving pearl an amused look.

-Yes, I have a decision—then I walked towards him—I want two days with him…in the place where we first meet

-I could give you years with him—He said walking towards me—I could give you decades with him and…

-that will only make the goodbye more painful—I told him—Two days, two days where I could be with him and prepare to be on my way…but I want this, when he returns to his world…I want you to give him some form so when he finishes his life I could get every single photograph that he took with my daughter or him alone I want that window to their life and I want that everything that they are touching returns with them.

-I will return you…about 3 hours from his perspective…he will know that something will be up—he then put his fingers ready to snap and say—use this two days well, good luck.

I appeared outside of our home…quickly I went to see if there was still the computer. Once I discover that there was still there I asked for a camera…I needed to have every minute with me. Once the camera reached my hands I asked for something to secure my daughter future. I knew that humans valued gold and could be used to acquire money so I asked for 1000 pieces like the one Lalo gave to me. In front of me appeared a small chest that I check to see if there was something missing…then I heard the door of the house opening and turning I saw him standing there looking at me surprised. He dint even waited, he jumped the final 2 steps and while I was crouching in front of the chest. He nearly tackled me and without saying anything he kissed me. I just returned the kiss. For his had been to hours now instead of years. After while he finally let me go and asked brusque and serious.

-where were you? I wake up and you weren't there, I searched in the house and was about to go to the forest when I saw you from the window in our room…-

-I was in my world…its complicated—I said standing up—come inside I need to tell you what happened…and is going to happen—I told him as a matter of fact.

Once inside I heard my daughter crying and I realized that she must be hungry. Once I got my girl and sat in the kitchen I began to tell him of what had happen, why we were trapped here for nearly a year and…that I had at only two days with him.

-Only two days?—he asked—only two days and then…

-you will never see me again—I told him—I thought that it was the best outcome—

-how that is any good?—he said getting angry—como diablos es eso justo? (How the devil is that fair?)—he then stood up and turning to me he said—two days and I lost you, two days and my daughter loses her mother…there could have been other options…-

-there were…but no one was happy—I told him getting myself a little bothered—if I took my daughter and you to my world will live to see you die, just sitting there while you go first and then my daughter. I don't want to live like that—

-Then you could live with me and…-

-that won't work either…If I lived with you I putting at risk Steven, Amethyst and Pearl—I stood up and walked towards him—I can't just leave them I will regret it my whole life—then I put a hand in his shoulder and tried to turn him but he just said.

-there is not a single destiny where the two of us could be happy?—he said now leaning in the counter besides the oven.

-this one is as close to a victory…I enjoy the last time that I will ever have with you and my daughter and you have the same…you can live without me…I saw that you made it…just give this two days…and try to give my daughter a good life—I told him finally.

He turned to me and I saw that he had his eyes red, he wasn't crying but it was obvious that he wanted, he just looked me in the yes and I understood that he had accepted…maybe reluctant the fact that today and tomorrow will be the last days with me. After a while he told me.

-lets go to the forest…I saw your camera, prepare everything so we can take Lupita with us—he said as he go outside.

I took the things that my girl will need and meet him outside…there he was sitting on the steps. His left leg rested in one step before the other so it was bend more…he was drinking one of the "jarritos" soda that we once drank. Then as soon as we began to walk he said.

-Could you give the camera I want to get something—he said as I searched and gave him the camera—could you stand close to this pine and hold Lupita close to you…yes—he said.

He then took a lot of photos, some of me with Ruby standing up, other of me and her sitting. Finally after one hour (that normally took only 15 to 20 minutes) we reached the lake…there were some changes. There was a wood cabin there and some kind of wood oven outside where there was a couch in front of it but at relative distance. He then took my baby and put her sleeping in a stand stroller where she slept happy. He then walked towards the lake and began to take of his jacket and then to unbutton his shirt. He then turned and said.

-let's take a swim—he said smiling a little as he took off his shirt and I understood.

I began to undress to join him in the lake. I originally had brought a swimming suit but I decided to follow him and just swim as dressed as I would be if I were still a gem. I then I heard him.

-have I told you how beautiful you are?—he said floating in the middle of the lake

-oh stop…I am sure you have seen others like me—I told him not without false modesty.

-come here—he said using signaling me with his hand to swim towards him—not one with your eyes…your mouth—I think that I heard him say "mi trompudita"—not to mention other things—he said now having me at arm's reach…I feel her left hand on my legs and his right on my chest

-we are going to drown—I told him half joking half serious…it was difficult feel him and swim at the same time—control yourself—I told him finally getting out of his reach and swimming close to the shore, I heard him following me close behind. As floated in the swallow waters he walked…the water there only reached his waist and looked at me as I returned the stare. He passed his hand beginning from my left leg, going up to my waist…then I heard ruby crying. As I stood up and walked towards my baby to see what was wrong I heard water behind me which told that he too was out. One check over told me that she needed a change of her diaper. I walked with the bag where her things where and I putting her in the couch over a blanket I dried myself so I could sat and work…then I heard a click and turned to lalo barefoot but with his pants on holding the camera. He lowered it and smiled at me.

-couldn't you have waited until I was dressed?—I asked in mock annoyance.

-pero si asi luces bien Buena (but you look so good like that)—he said staring at while he walked to the couch—in fact you have never looked better—he then sat in the arm fold and looked as I finished changing my girl.

-while I could stare at you the whole day we need to eat something—he said and then walked inside the house where he got what appeared to be grill. After gathering some rocks he finally put the grill over the rocks and going to a bag he began to pull out wood…he then put the wood under the grill and after dosing it with combustible, he set it on fire.

-lets wait until it burns a little—he said as he sat with me… at which point I decided that I was getting cold and dressed up again…well I got my pants and shirt on.

-what are going to cook?—

-Del 7, ribs and simple cuts—he said—wait I forgot another things—he said as he annoyed walked inside again, after while he returned with a table.

I decided to help him with the things and I got inside of the cabin, it was relatively small and had a chimney. It had a second floor and I guessed there was where we were going to sleep. Inside lalo pointed to chair while he picked up a cooler and went outside. Once I got outside with the chairs he put a crystal pitcher on the table with I recognized as orchata. He pulled a bowl with meat and after checking how burned the wood was he began putting the meat one by one on the grill. Whistling he open the cooler and graved a "jarritos" that I thought was lime flavor and to me he gave me a glass. Once he had done this he went again inside and he what look like a radio. He then out of one bag he picked up some CDs and putting one I heard the voices of _Los Caminantes_ as he sat in front of me I asked.

-you planed all of this while I was inside—I was just searching for confirmation.

-yes—he said taking a swing to his soda—I always wanted to spend a snow storm in a cabin in the woods—he said looking at the meat and going to it to turned it over.

-Snowstorm?—I asked confused

-this night is going to snow here—he said—don't worry I asked for snow clothes for you and the baby—then he picked one of the ribs and put it back there—and don't worry, the chest is here along with other things, there is a bathroom and we will be fine here.

-You want to spend as much time with me as you can—I realized—you dind have to get us here.

-I wanted you to experiment one snowing in the Chihuahuan forest—he then began to collect the meat in the same bowl—I could tell my girl that you lived to New Year or Christmas—

We ate the meat, while ruby sleep in the couch. Lalo took the opportunity to take some photos of her sleeping and asked me to take photo of him with her then he set up the camera so we could take some photos. After we finished eating I help him clean all and get the table and chairs inside, but he leaved the CD player playing.

-do you want to swim more or—he began to ask…

-I am fine—I said while I took another drink from my orchata and watched the lake…I will miss it in some way—do you want to swim more?—I asked walking to the couch to sit.

-no…I just wondered if you would like to swim—he said now walking toward the couch but just looking to our girl and then towards me—you know, before everything happens.

-I am fine—then I decided to add—or you want to keep watching me?—I asked smirking.

-I think I have a good view right now…then again we have the night—he said.

-Really...the whole night?—

He could not stop himself for laughing and walked behind the couch so he could be behind me.

-I try the best I can—he said between laughs—condenada sinvergüenza esta (damn shameless woman)—he said still laughing…it was not the first time that I got him but it was still satisfactory to answer back—would you like to dance with me?—he said while the music played.

I just stood towards him and in the space that once was occupied by the table I waited while he played something different…it certainly was other rhythm.

-What kind of music is this one?—I asked while he walked towards me—this is not cumbia.

-Is ranchera—he said taking my hand and putting one in my waist—while this is not that much hip here is faster…just follow me—he then began to move his feet

_Por querer a una mujer_

_me andan tanteando..._

_uyuyuyuy...que miedo..._

_si me quieren a desterrar_

_me avisan cuando,_

_con gusto no me voy..._

_me quedo._

-all your song speak about love?—I asked him as I was listening to the lyrics.

-No…but a big deal of them do—he told me while he began spinning me—and if they do...What?—he finished getting closer to me.

_Mientras salga a platicar_

_nomás conmigo,_

_yo aqui estaré presente..._

_aunque tenga por su amor_

_mil enemigos..._

_que me hablen nada más_

_de frente..._

-oh nothing against it…just wondering that—I told him as he lead me.

_De un rancho a otro,_

_está mi destino,_

_de un rancho a otro_

_está mi querer,_

_mientras nos queramos_

_será mi camino_

_de un rancho a otro_

_por esa mujer_

_Como dicen los que proan_

_los corridos..._

_de los que son valientes,_

_que a la buena_

_son amigos del amigo_

_y sepan que si soy por suerte_

_Mientras salga a platicar_

_nomás conmigo..._

_yo aqui estaré presente,_

_aunque tenga por su amor_

_mil enemigos..._

_que me hablen nada más_

_de frente..._

_De un rancho a otro,_

_está mi destino,_

_de un rancho a otro_

_está mi querer,_

_mientras nos queramos_

_será mi camino_

_de un rancho a otro_

_por esa mujer_

after the song finished it began to play other piece that he began to sing:

_Hermoso cariño, hermoso cariño_

_que dios ha mandado_

_a ser destinado_

_nomás para mi._

Then I saw that he signaled me to come close and once i was closer he began to feed me the lyrics and taking my hand he got me to sit in the couch while he sat also looking at our girl and pointing to me and then to her he sang:

_Precioso regalo, precioso regalo_

_del cielo a llegado_

_y que me a colmado de dicha y amor._

Signaling quickly he feed me line by line and together we sang:

_Hermoso cariño, hermoso cariño_

_ya estoy como un niño_

_con nuevo juguete contento y feliz…_

he then began singing alone the next part.

_No puedo evitarlo_

_y quiero gritarlo_

_hermoso cariño_

_que dios me ha mandando_

_nomás para mi_

And after a quick interlude I joined him at the end.

_Hermoso cariño, hermoso cariño_

_ya estoy como niño_

_con nuevo juguete contento y feliz_

_Ho puedo evitarlo_

_y quiero gritarlo_

_hermoso cariño_

_que dios me ha mandado_

_nomás para mi_

-Do you believe that I come from heaven?—I asked him after he we finished.

-At this point I would be an idiot if I don't believe in some sort of deity—he then looked at me—then again—he said pointing to me and our daughter.

-Maybe you have a point—I said.

Dancing and singing went on and on until the night fell and that signaled that we should get inside quickly. After I got first Ruby inside and secure in a crib I went to help him with the couch and to get the rest inside. After I got all inside he went to shower. After I waited he went to the upper floor. As I entered and showered I wondered what he had planned for tomorrow…

-ya vienes?—I heard him saying from outside the bathroom and I heard him doing something.

-what are you doing?—I asked while I dry myself.

-I am turning the chimney on—he said as I began to heard the burning.

Then I decided to go out and began to go up the stair

-aren you forgetting something?—he said but I could heard that it was a mock question.

-you said that you were going to try your best…I will be waiting you—I told him.

As I stir in the bed I stretched my arm to try to reach…and found nothing.

-Lalo…come back—I told him now laying head up. I could feel the matrees agains my body. This certainly will be one of the things that I will miss when I find myself in my dimension. While it wasn't fusing it still was a _good experience._

-calmame un momento—I heard him saying from below the after a few minutes I heard him going up the stairs with a plate in her hand and some orchata in the other.

-you made me breakfast?—I asked looking at my plate…it was beans with cheese and 2 eggs, in one side there were some tortillas and a spoon. As I ate I saw that he was already dressed, he had gray pants of the same thick polyester and his black boots on. He also was wearing a vest that looked leather in the outside (brown) and inside padding like a ram. Finally there was some o his shirts with one of the same ties that I wear when I went to the future.

-yes, don't worry I already ate…there is meat still from yesterday and I think that I cleaned up enough to go outside…I should have asked for shoes for ice…the lake is frozen—he finished.

-the lake is frozen—I asked slightly surprised.

-yes…I said it could support us on top but I prefer to not risk it—after you finish there are your clothes—he said pointing to the end of the bed.

After I finished I got out and began to dress. The clothes that he got me were a pair of black denim pants, a red sweater and simple bra and some panties. The lack of design or any complicated patter told that he simply asked no beyond the color and that it will fit me. as I dressed I put on my shoes and walked down the stairs. There he was with the baby. Ruby was sitting on his knee while he grabbed his hand and sang some silly rhyme while he moved up and down his legs to ruby bounced a little. She loved it. After I took the baby from him and feed her, I dressed her in the winter clothes and put her in a thick baby mattress. I saw him walk to the door and I follow him.

Everything was white. The pines had snow on top and some branches had fallen by the sheer weight of the snow, the waterfall was now a block of ice. He had also turned on the wood oven outside and put a crib at reasonable distance I guess so our daughter could be outside. He then quickly went inside mumbling…I suspected he war coursing and after while he comeback with the camera.

He did not wasted time taking me photos with our girl then setting up the camera so we could get photos together. Then...After I set up my girl in the crib and put her a little farther from the wood oven so she will be warm but not too much I raised and I fell a strike on my back. Turning fast I just barely had time to dodge the next attack. I rolled and as I looked up I saw lalo with a small pile of snowballs, he had some in his left arm and was holding other on his right smiling. This was war.

I quickly grabbed a fistful of snow and began to run with him behind me, I turned and throw mine which impacted on his shoulder then he used his and past zooming missing my face but leaving a little of snow on my right ear.

-I used to play Baseball, you can't throw better than me—he said smug…and he maybe was right, he keep throwing fast ones barely giving me enough room to hide behind the trees and dodge…the I realize that maybe I should change tactics, I began to run and doge using my speed, I realize that sooner or later he sill run out of snowballs…and sure enough he did. As he bent to try to for a couple I charged he and we rolled in the ground. I finally pinned him down.

-do you give up?—I asked now that I was on top

-you cheated—he told me slightly amused and annoyed.

-you had snowballs pre made—I counter

-I was missing on purpose—he said back

-Sure…-I told him giving him a light kiss and finally standing up then I heard him talk.

-HEY GIRL!—he said

As I turned I saw white coming to my face, I had time only to close my eyes and I fell to the ground. Groaning I heard him laughing and walking towards me.

-I told you…if I wanted to hit you I would…-he did not finish before y had my legs on his neck and force him to the ground.

After another round of snow fight we returned, i feared that the oven will be no longer warm but the place was still warm and my baby was fine. Finally I saw lalo pushing a ball of snow, I understood what he was doing and before he asked me I was rolling one myself, after that we put the balls one on top of other to make a snowman. We took a photo of the snowman. I quickly realized that the sun was descending so we went inside.

After he tuck the girl and with my help brought the chest with the coins he sat in the ground and as I was feeding the chimney he asked me.

-how much time do we have left?—he said as a matter of fact.

-14 hour maybe…counting the time when we sleep…so maybe less—I told him as I sat with him in the floor looking at the fire.

-how old did you saw me?—he asked.

-do you want to know your future?—I asked turning to see him..he just keep staring at the fire.

-I just want to know how long…I will well…-he began to say but I stoped him putting one hand on his shoulder.

-you will live to see your 90s, and maybe a little more—I told him…I did not want to give him more details.

-fifty years without you…fifty years…and I know that I truly will never see you again—he said.

-You will have her—I signaled our daughter who was asleep in pace—she is a part of me that will always be with you—I told him remembering my talk with our daughter in that possible future..Now he could retire earlier or give her everything that she ever wanted.

-but you will lose her—he said still sounding tired.

-every photo…everything that you take, video or photo will appear to me at the end of your life, I made the arrangement with the one who made this 2 days possible—I told him knowing that it will be not the same to being there.

-I will try to get you as much as I can—he said looking at me—I will never forget you, you know—he said looking at me

I did not had the hearth to tell him that he could…and he will.

I walked up to see him sleeping in the ground and I just looked at him than I looked at the clock, five hours and I will never see them again…I looked outside and the snow was practically melted…I decided that I needed to do something more. I walked to the computer, the walk now easier that the snow was gone and I asked for what I needed now.

After I finished the recording I took out the tape and put it inside my baby clothes with a note "don't give it to her until she is 25". There was just 3 hour left. I saw then that he was moving and as he stood up I gave him breakfast…we ate on silence…there was so much to say but I no longer had the time.

-I now that you know but I love you—he said lowering his coffee.

-As I do—I said to him knowing that our time was running…I stood towards him and he quickly hugged me…I could stand it and I began to cry—try to be happy…find someone.

-you saw the future…will I do it?—he asked…I couldn't answerd with truth.

He sat over the chest with the coins and my girl on his arms…the he disappeared and I was gain in the temple.

As soon I sat in the couch I looked at the clock…1 minute my girl probably now had give her first steps or was crawling away on house…6 minutes, now she probably was beginning school…25 minutes, now he was retired and my daughter now knew the truth…32 minutes, lalo will begin to suffer from his condition…51 minutes, he was now long gone and my girl was now an old lady. It now minutes from getting what I asked. Then I heard the door opening and I saw Steven enter with Greg. I waved and Steven ran towards me.

-Garnet…is true?—he asked innocently looking at me…I took of my glasses and crying and confirmed it—yes Steven, and soon I will show them to you—I told him, as Greg sat and I looked at the clock, 55,56,57….58. In a flash 6 boxes appeared in front of me.

-Garnet what is this?—Greg said walking to one box marked with 0-9.

-Memories of them…-as I opened the box I saw smaller boxes.

As we explored them I saw photos of my daughter, showers, him feeding her, her first day of school, there were some small black tapes…videos perhaps. In the box there was even some of her clothes…I will have to build a new room for this memories in the house…then as Steven was looking some photos of my girl in the forest of Chihuahua I heard another flash, as I turned I saw 4 more boxes…using my future vision was a mistake. Those were from my daughter, from her 58 birthday to her death. As I walked towards the box I saw one note on top of the first box. Looking at it read

" _I considered appropriated that you will have every moment of your daughter with you…I explained everything to your daughter…good luck Garnet…you don't know who much I lament your loss"_

_Your friend._

Crying I felt Steven and Greg hugging me…Somehow they understood what just happened.


End file.
